Once in a Blue Moon
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara and Kankuro have secret feelings for each other. One night they make their love known to each other. Soon after, they begin a relationship in which they cannot hide. Especially after Gaara mysteriously gets pregnant.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Once in a Blue Moon

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** R/M

**Pairing:** Gaara/Kankuro

**Warnings**: MPreg, Yaoi, Anal, Oral, Lemon, Sandcest.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are copyright Masashi Kishimoto-san. I don't own them! Wish I did. *sigh*

**Summary:** Gaara and Kankuro have secret feelings for each other. One night they make their love known to each other. Soon after, they begin a relationship in which they cannot hide. Especially after Gaara mysteriously gets pregnant.

**Author's Note:** Well everyone I knew that I would start a longer story sooner or later, because I love Gaara and Kankuro! Especially together! Um...anyway. The summary is a bit sucky...sorry. Prepare yourself for a - lot - of sex in this story. Boy on boy is the best in my opinion. ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

"Blah" - Talk

'Blah' - Think

xxxx - Change in story

**Prologue:**

_How It All Began_

There was a great misconception about Gaara. Ever since he had been born everyone in Suna had known him as some kind of demon...someone to be afraid of. Unless you were close to him then you wouldn't know the truth behind the stories. Even after Gaara died and had Shukaku extracted from him, he still was stereotyped as someone to be afraid of. Of course, Gaara was someone to be afraid of, but he wanted something more. He wanted more than to be labeled as a freak forever...

Gaara stared at the wall while wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kami, it had to be the hottest night in Suna. He wanted to think about something...anything...other than this heat. He leaned back on his bed, multiple images and thoughts coming to his mind. Gaara thought of his recent mission to a nearby village with his brother. It had been quick, not really too much of a mission. When they came back, they were both hot and sweaty. They took a shower in a group shower area and Gaara remembered feeling slightly shocked, well, more than slightly shocked when he saw his brother's naked body.

He felt a pleasurable heat whip through his lower body. It was wrong. He knew it. Kami, he knew it. But it felt good thinking about his brother in that way. Kankuro was the only one who really understood him. Not that Temari didn't...but she was a woman. His right hand betrayed him and slid under the hem of his pants and over his cock. He could see a clear picture of his brother in his mind, naked and his perfect thick cock. Oh what he wanted to just beg his brother to take him. But it was wrong, and in the back of his mind was a little voice saying 'you're not good enough for him.' It got bigger, saying 'he can find someone else better than you.' He forced the voice back while thinking of Kankuro, his hand manipulating his cock, thinking of Kankuro doing it instead of himself. Gaara couldn't help but cry out softly, "Kankuro!"

xxxx

Kankuro was coming in from his rounds. He was feeling tired and sweaty. Tonight had to be the hottest night in Suna. He just wanted to take a shower. He was passing Gaara's room when he thought he heard his name. At first he thought he was hearing things but then he heard it again. "Kankuro!" He heard his name through the door.

He was confused now. Why was his brother calling for him? He grasped the door handle and opened the door. "Hey Gaara, I heard my name. Do you..." Kankuro paused as he saw Gaara half-arched. His hips off the bed and his hand in his pants. Gaara looked at him in shock and surprise. Kankuro realized that he had interrupted his brother while masturbating.

"Kankuro...I..."

Kankuro closed the door then walked towards his brother's bed. Gaara quickly stood up from the bed and looked at his brother. He blushed as Kankuro asked, "We're you thinking about me?"

"I...yes." He admitted.

Kankuro smiled. Gaara did not know if it was a smirk or an understanding smile. He was afraid. Kankuro suddenly grabbed him around the waist. Gaara looked at his brother, a shocked expression on his face. "Look at me Gaara."

"Kankuro?"

"I've been waiting for this."

"You have?"

"Very much so."

Gaara didn't want to sound like a girl but...he wanted to admit his love for his brother. He felt Kankuro's hands grasp his ass and squeeze tightly. "Mmm...Kankuro."

"You like that don't you my little virginal cockslut?" Kankuro questioned him.

"I..." Gaara started to respond but was stopped by Kankuro's lips. The kiss deepened as Kankuro used his fingers to massage Gaara's ass cheeks. Gaara moaned into the kiss then felt Kankuro pull back to look at him.

"How much do you want it Gaara? How much do you want my cock baby?"

Gaara couldn't help but respond almost instantly, "I need you Kankuro!"

Kankuro grinned at him, then told him what he had observed over the last few years. "I have some rules Gaara. However, I can't help but notice that you are rather...submissive. At least behind closed doors."

Gaara couldn't deny it. Especially when he was facing his brother. "Yes Kankuro."

"Good. I prefer you that way. Oh rules...I have a few of course." Gaara waited patiently as his brother continued, "First, i'm rather dominant, and I don't intend to change my position. Second, I tend to use dirty words, but they're used endearingly. Lastly, I think this can be kept a secret eh?"

Gaara nodded slowly, but then replied, "Yes."

"Good." Kankuro repeated. He pushed Gaara against the edge of the bed and thrust him down in a position that was rather open for both of them. Kankuro settled betwen his spread legs and kissed Gaara's surprised lips while the forefinger and thumb of one hand played expertly with his right nipple.

"Mmm..." Gaara moaned in his brother's mouth. Kankuro took advantage of his brother's open mouth and plunged a hot tongue into the slick cavern. Gaara felt on fire. His brother's ministrations had barely begun and he couldn't help the hard on he had for the older man.

Kankuro withdrew his tongue from his brother's mouth, leaving his brother disappointed and panting slightly. He had already given some thought to where he would mark his brother as 'his.' Pale skin was everywhere in sight and he had only to choose where we wanted it. He decided he couldn't leave it on his neck. His brother had duties as Kazekage, besides, that was the obvious choice. He wanted somewhere where Gaara would feel it, each and everyday...well while it lasted. Then, Kankuro spotted the perfect place. He leaned over his brother's left nipple, poised to strike, and he did.

Gaara felt teeth on his chest. Kami! It was pleasure and pain at the same time! He grasped Kankuro's hood, but ended up tearing it off. He then grasped something more substantial, his brother's brown hair. "Oh Kami! Kankuro...please!" However, his brother didn't relent, he only bit down harder. "KANKURO!"

Kankuro looked up momentarily and murmured while staring straight into Gaara's jade eyes, "Shut up slut." Gaara was taken aback for a moment. "I'm marking you Gaara, so no one else will have you're pretty ass." Oh Kami, why was that making him harder? "Now let me finish and I will get to the good part."

Gaara leaned his head back as he felt Kankuro's teeth sink back into his skin. He never knew how...possessive his brother was. Eventually, Kankuro finished what he was doing and looked down at the purpling skin. He was happy at the temporary bruise. It was temporary, but Gaara would know who owned him.

Now Kankuro made content in sucking the neglected nipple in his warm, welcoming mouth. Gaara grasped his brother's hair hard as he felt a spike of heat settle through his body. He gasped as the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure became a more wonderful and familiar feeling. Kankuro released the nub with a final lick and began to descend down Gaara's chest and stomach.

Kankuro kissed down his brother's chest and stomach, only pausing to dip his talented tongue into Gaara's belly button. He then brought his hands to the waistband of Gaara's pants and yanked them down to reveal his member. "You're quite endowed Gaara." Kankuro murmured as he wrapped a warm hand around Gaara's hard cock.

"Th..Thank you Kankuro." Gaara replied. He wondered what Kankuro had in store for him next, but didn't have to wait long. He saw Kankuro bend his head over the member and engulf it in his mouth. Gaara never imagined it to be like this. In all his wildest dreams, it felt so good. A thousand times better than what he could do to himself. "Kankuro...oh..."

Kankuro's ears caught the sounds of incoherent moans from Gaara after he moaned his name. His mouth was too busy sucking on the head of his brother's cock while pumping the base at medium pace. He heard a sharp cry when he engulfed as much as he could into his mouth. His hand kept pumping but at a faster pace. Within about ten seconds he could feel the familiar tensing and welcomed his brother's cum into his mouth.

Gaara was in heaven as he felt his orgasm come over him. After regaining his breath, he saw his brother was back over his body but with his clothes off and a tube of what apparantly was lube in his hand. For the first time in a long time he felt apprehensive. "I'm not going to lie...it hurts, but feels good afterwards. I'm going to stretch you."

"Alright Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked then applied some lube to his fingers and coated the outside of his puckered hole then inserted one lubed finger. Gaara held his breath as he felt the finger explore his inside. He then felt another finger being added. It was stinging slightly, but he thought he could handle it. He felt the fingers probe and scissor him and then another finger was added. He released his breath as he moaned slightly from the pain of being scissored. Oh Kami, what was Kankuro going to be like? How painful was it going to be?

The probing fingers pulled out and Gaara watched as Kankuro rubbed the lube over his hardened member. He thought about how there was no way Kankuro's member was going to fit in his body. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"I will go slow and let you get accustomed to it. Don't worry Gaara."

Kankuro placed his hands on Gaara's hips and looked into his brother's eyes as he guided his thick member into place. He then quickly thrusted into his brother's hole, making him cry out in pain. "Kank..ur..o..." Gaara moaned as he felt a burning pain inside him. He wanted it to be gone, but instead of asking his brother to withdraw he only held onto him and begged silently to stay still. Kankuro leaned down and took the non-bruised nipple in his mouth to distract his brother from the pain he was feeling. After a few minutes of this and the slow ebbing of pain, Gaara squeezed his body around Kankuro to request him to continue.

Kankuro pulled back and thrust hard into his brother's willing body. He heard Gaara moan softly as he hit Gaara's prostate. Gaara moaned as his body became more accustomed to the rhythm. Kami, it felt so good. This definitely was heaven. Kankuro grasped Gaara's hips tightly, using his hips to thrust deeper and faster. "Oh...Gaara...i'm almost there baby." Kankuro grasped Gaara's member and pumped him so he could climax at the same time as he did. He was almost there. Gaara felt hot heat travel through his body down to his stomach and abdomen where Kankuro pumped him fiercely. Kankuro thrust again as he felt his brother climax around his hard cock, the feeling was of the climax was so good that he spilled his seed in Gaara's willing body.

He collapsed over the red-head and whispered into his brother's ear, "That felt good." Kankuro noticed that his brother had passed out due to his climax. "Hmm...must have felt good for him too."

xxxx

Gaara woke up 15 minutes later to see that his brother had disappeared. The bathroom door had been opened and there was a light and the sound of water running. "Kankuro?" His voice sounded scratchy, but he saw his brother emerge.

"Up? I thought we would take a shower together." Kankuro suggested.

"Sounds good." Gaara replied. He got up on unsteady legs and blushed as Kankuro grasped his wrists and helped him along to the bathroom. Kankuro opened the door to the shower and helped his brother in then got in and shut the door. Gaara leaned against the wall where the faucet was as he felt his brother slide his hands up his chest. It felt so good to be in the shower with warm water gliding down his body and Kankuro's expert hands moved down his brother's chest and along his stomach. Gaara noticed his brother's hard member and felt his own hardening due to his touch.

"You want it don't you?" Kankuro asked in his dominant voice.

Kami, his brother sounded so possessive, which made him feel harder underneath the warm water. "Yes."

Kankuro turned his brother around to face the wall and pressed his hips against Gaara's ass. His hands settled on Gaara's hips momentarily while instructing his brother to hold on to the bar in front of him. Kankuro then pulled Gaara's hips toward his cock and impaled him on his hardened cock. He heard Gaara moan deliriously as he moved one arm around Gaara's front and pumped it slowly at first but as soon as he got a rhythm going with his own hips, he repeated it with his hand, making Gaara tighten his hands around the towel bar. "Oh Kankuro...please brother...i'm almost there...aniki!"

Kankuro was prety shocked when he heard Gaara cry out that name. He had never heard his brother refer to him with that name before. It only made him grow harder inside Gaara's body. He groaned as he lifted Gaara up slightly, just enough to take his feet off the bathroom floor, and slammed his cock fiercely into Gaara's ass. Gaara felt his toes curl as he climaxed around his brother's cock. Kankuro came in his brother's body a few moments later.

After their shower sex, Kankuro took his brother into the bedroom. He had already dried off their bodies and turned off the bathroom light. He pulled down the covers and sheets, allowing them to get back into the bed. Kankuro lay on the bottom as he pulled Gaara on top of him. His hands cradling his brother's ass as Gaara's head lay against his neck. The last thought in his mind was how wonderful it felt to have his brother against him like this.

xxxx

The next morning Gaara woke up and felt sore from the last night's events. He couldn't help but look at his brother. Many thought that Kankuro was slightly chubby due to the help of his clothing, which made him look that way, however, he was hardly chubby. He was handsome and muscled in all the right places. He couldn't help but admire him a bit. He wanted to stroke the muscles, but didn't want to wake his brother up.

Gaaara felt shocked when his brother murmured, "You up baby?"

"Yes." Gaara responded.

Kankuro opened his eyes to look at Gaara. He moved his hands over his brother's back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"You felt good on top of me. I loved it."

"Good." Gaara felt a blush come over his cheeks.

"Gaara. I want this to be kept secret, but I want to keep doing this." Kankuro said as he stroked Gaara's back.

"Me too." Gaara replied with an amount of giddiness in his voice. Kami, he felt happy that his brother wanted some relationship with him. He knew it was weird, but nothing was normal about him or his relationships.

Kankuro was slightly shocked. "I just wanted to make sure. You know that it's not normal for us to be like this..." He trailed off.

"I want this Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled at his brother as he gently stroked his back. He looked at the time noting that it was almost an hour and a half before he had to get to work. Kankuro thought of doing a quickie, but decided against it. He wanted to lay in bed for a while. He watched as Gaara got up and bent over to retrieve their things. He got a good look at his brother's ass and all the sudden it came back, his cock hardened, and the need for his brother was all too much.

The clothes fell to the floor again as Kankuro held Gaara up against the wall, his arms curling around Kankuro's neck and his legs spread wide for him. As soon as he had him in that position, Kankuro impaled him, causing the red-head to cry out in pleasure. "Aniki...Kankuro!" Kankuro grasped Gaara's already bruised hips and pounded in his brother's body.

"Scream it! Ahh...scream that name Gaara!" He yelled at the younger man.

"An...i...ki!" Gaara cried out as he felt his climax rapidly approaching from the continuing pounding. Surely someone would have heard their screams, but it felt so good that he didn't care. "Aniki more please!"

Kankuro was on a binge of need and lust, his eyes stared at the creature pinned against the wall and asked lustfully while using one hand to torture Gaara's bruised nub, "Who do you belong to?" He nipped the side of Gaara's neck then reiterated, "Eh Gaara?!"

"You, ANIKI! Please!" His voice was raw with need.

The free hand grasped red strands of hair as he kissed Gaara on his tempting lips to stifle their already loud noises. He slammed once, twice, three more times and felt his brother's body climax around him, making his own body spill his seed.

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara was back on the bed with Kankuro. He thought about taking a day off...but couldn't. He wanted so much to lie in bed with Kankuro, to feel loved like this all day and to not leave his room, but he couldn't. It felt good having some normality...though this wasn't normal, it was as far from normal as it could be.

A/N: First, if you don't like my portrayal of Gaara, don't read. I envision Gaara being submissive, the uke. So you don't like it, um you can write your own story. Simple as that. Second, Kankuro is always going to have the dominant position. Third, um, well there was a lot of sex in the first chapter because, well…there just needed to be. Next chapter will have sex, but not as much. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Once in a Blue Moon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Lusting For You_

He sat at his desk, rummaging through that day's papers and signing what was needed to be signed. It had been two days...two days since he had experienced his brother's love. He needed his aniki, but didn't dare approach him. They both had their responsibilities. "Here's the stack of papers for Kankuro-sama." One of the girl assistants brought for him. "I'll be back to retrieve them in an hour Lord Kazekage." He nodded then watched as she disappeared.

Gaara thumbed through the papers leaving little notes on the papers for his brother to fix. When he came to the middle an idea struck him and he decided to leave a rather personal note. No one would know, they would think it another note to change the papers. He thought for a moment, then continued with his plan.

'K.,

I miss you. Can we meet tonight?

G.'

Gaara finished his other notes now satisfied that his brother would respond, hopefully. Later the same assistant came and picked up the stack of papers and he took his lunch break...hoping for some kind of assurance. Kami, he missed his brother.

xxxx

Gaara returned to find a new set of papers on his desk from Kankuro. He looked through the notes and found a personal one from Kankuro making him happy.

'G.,

Miss you too baby. Come to my room tonight no later than 8:00. I'll be waiting.

K.'

It was an affirmation of things to come for Gaara. However, he knew that his day would be long with papers and meetings. What would happen if he had to stay late? Oh well, Kankuro would understand. After all, he was Kazekage. Excitement coursed through his body as he thought of what was to come. He had to be patient, seven more hours of work. He grimaced as he saw his female assistant enter, "Are you finished with the papers Lord Kazekage?"

"No. Not yet." He answered.

"Alright, i'll be back to pick them up. You have a meeting with your chief advisor at 2:00." She told him with a bow then left.

He wanted to leave, but he had so much work to do. He sighed then continued to work on his revisions and everything else to finish before he met his brother for their private meeting.

xxxx

Shit, shit, shit...he was late. Ten minutes late to be exact. He approached his brother's door and looked at it then sighed as he knocked on it. "Yes." His brother's gruff voice answered through the door.

"It's me." Gaara responded.

The door opened and Gaara saw his brother standing before him. "You're late. Ten minutes late."

Gaara knew he couldn't apologize out in the hallway. He pushed his way in and shut the door, surprising Kankuro. "I apologize."

Kankuro grasped his brother's waist and pulled him against his body. "You are going to be punished for your lateness."

"I was busy..."

"Ah, ah, ah...you leave your title at the door Gaara. What could have kept you from me?" Kankuro said as he wagged his finger.

"Nothing."

"I thought as much." Kankuro made a clicking sound. "Lean over the bed, but take off your clothes first."

Gaara blushed as he took off his Kazekage clothes slowly in front of his brother. He watched his brother eye him wolfishly. After taking off his clothes, Gaara walked over to his brother's bed and placed his hands on the soft sheets. He wondered what Kankuro was going to do to him. "Kankuro?"

"Shh...the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is numbers."

"Numbers?" Gaara asked in a confused manner.

Kankuro spanked Gaara's ass suddenly, making his brother yelp in surprise. "Numbers Gaara. Count it out. I'll tell you when we're finished."

"One..." He moaned as his brother kept spanking him. He kept up with his brother's hits and kept shouting them out. Kankuro finally reached the tenth spank, "Ten!" Kankuro hadn't spanked his brother hard, but he still wanted to display his dominance to Gaara. After all, he had waited patiently for his brother and Gaara had arrived late. He couldn't let that go by without some punishment.

"Good boy." Kankuro whispered softly in his brother's ear. He pulled Gaara up and stared into his eyes as he pulled off his hood and threw it onto the floor. "Do you want me to fuck you Gaara?"

Gaara knew he sounded needy, but damn he wanted his brother to fuck him. "Yes Kankuro!"

Kankuro smirked as he pulled Gaara against his body, his hands were grasping Gaara's naked behind, taking advantage of the flesh that he had contact with. His mouth claimed the red-head's while making him moan in the kiss. Kankuro pulled back, making his brother moan in disappointment. "What a eager slut you are Gaara." Gaara moaned again, only this time it was a moan of pleasure. Gaara loved his brother's possessiveness and his dirty talk.

Kankuro took off his shirt and threw it in the floor then stripped the rest of the way down until he too was naked. He pushed Gaara on the bed, feeling his cock harden at the thought of taking his brother. "Kankuro..." Gaara moaned his brother's name as he felt his brother spread his legs and settled between them. Kankuro kissed Gaara harshly as he placed his hands on either side of his body. He dipped his tongue in his brother's mouth, causing Gaara to moan in is mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Kankuro pulled back and saw that Gaara's lips were red and swollen.

"You're so beautiful Gaara." Kankuro murmured in his brother's ear.

"Thank you aniki." Gaara responded with a blush.

"You're welcome." Kankuro kissed softly down his brother's neck softly. His lips pressed against the pulse point of the red-head's neck, making him whine with pleasure. He continued to kiss down his neck and shoulder. Kankuro eyed the fading bruise that he had given Gaara a few days back. "Does it still hurt?"

"For the first couple of days it did, especially when my clothes rubbed against the spot." Gaara explained.

Kankuro smiled, "Good, I want you to always remember that you are mine." Kankuro then lowered his mouth over his brother's nub and captured it in his mouth. He ground his teeth over the bruised nub, causing his brother to moan loudly in pleasure and pain.

"Kank...ur...oh!" The red-head screamed in half-pain and half-pleasure.

Kankuro let go of Gaara's nipple, pleased to hear such wonderful sounds from his brother's mouth. "Do you like it hardcore sweetheart?"

"Hardcore?"

Kankuro bent back down and nipped hard on his brother's slightly bruised nipple. Gaara yelped slightly, then he heard Kankuro say, "Hardcore."

"Please don't tease me Kankuro! It feels so good." He chastised his brother but knew that the older one was in control.

Kankuro smiled a cat-like smile then went back to sucking on his brother's neglected nipple while pinching and tweaking the other one. He loved being the dominant one and knowing that only he could give Gaara the pleasure that he wanted and needed. When Kankuro finished playing with his brother's slightly bruised nubs, he began to lick a warm path down his brother's chest and belly.

Gaara felt a bolt of heat go through his body and settle straight in his abdomen, making his already hard cock harder. He arched his lower body upwards to his brother's mouth, wanting more of the pleasant sensations that Kankuro was giving him. "Patience slut." Kankuro told him as he looked at him with the eyes of a dominant partner. Despite Kankuro's command, Gaara felt himself growing harder due to Kankuro's dirty talk.

He couldn't stop himself from begging though. "Please...aniki, I need release!"

This caused Kankuro to stop and to look at the red-head with hardened eyes. He grasped some of Gaara's red hair and said, "I decide when you release Gaara. Don't even think about coming!" Gaara was shocked, but did his best not to let his brother's ministrations make him feel like he was going to cross the brink.

Kankuro made small bite marks down his brother's stomach before he paused to thrust an emboldened tongue in his brother's belly button. He swirled his tongue around the smooth hole then pulled back and kissed downward towards his brother's abdomen. By now, he could hear Gaara mewling with pent up pleasure. He decided that it was time to give his brother the release he wanted...and get a little release himself. Grasping Gaara's hips, he rolled the younger on top of him and heard Gaara ask, "Aniki?"

"You want release don't you?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes."

"Then ride me like the bitch you are."

Gaara blushed, but did as his brother said. He had never been in this position before and felt a little embarrassed as he grasped his brother's thick cock and positioned his body over it. Kankuro watched Gaara as he sank over him with renewed lust. Kami, it felt so good! He grasped Gaara's hips tightly, hard enough to make bruising imprints, and helped Gaara find a rhythm that was right for both of them. Kankuro lifted his hips to help his cock meet Gaara's prostrate. He heard Gaara cry out every time he struck that sweet nerve in him. Kankuro released Gaara's hips and grasped the red-head's hardened cock and began to pump quickly to get him to orgasm quickly. "Kan...kur...oh!" He heard Gaara cry out while his inner muscles contracted around Kankuro's hard cock. Gaara came hard, releasing over his brother's slick and sweaty chest then finally collapsed on the older brother. Kankuro heard his brother cry out his name and felt heaven as his brother's body kept contracting around his rock hard cock. He thrust once more and spilled his seed in his brother's body then collapsed backwards in a panting mess.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Gaara looked up to see Kankuro staring at the ceiling in thought. "Kankuro?"

"Hn? What is it?"

"Do you think what we're doing is right?"

Kankuro looked at the red-head in semi-shock but answered, "Yes, it feels right to me."

"Me too." Gaara agreed. "I feel normal."

Kankuro felt dumbstruck. He chastised his younger brother. "Don't you ever think that you are less than anyone Gaara! You are beautiful and precious and I love you!"

"You think i'm normal?"

"Yes Gaara. I do." He kissed the red-head softly, then pulled back and said, "I love you very much."

"I love you too Kankuro."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Gaara didn't know how much Kankuro loved him, but he would soon experience everything that love included; lust, desire, warm feelings, and jealousy.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. The first chapter (well excluding the prologue) gave me a little trouble. You're probably asking, when the hell is Temari coming in? Well she is coming in soon! So is Naruto! So don't get your underwear in a knot. I hope you enjoyed it and I do appreciate the reviews. Please keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**__

_A Lesson in Jealousy_

Gaara sat at his desk reading and signing some of the papers that had been brought to him earlier in the day. "Lord Kazekage!" Harumi, his female assistant, burst in with more papers.

He sighed, she was a good assistant, but very annoying at times. "Yes Harumi?"

She bowed to him then said, "Lord Kazekage, I have a message from Lord Hokage."

This caught his interest, he hadn't heard from Naruto in a while, "Give it here please."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." She said as she walked to his desk and placed a stack of papers with Naruto's message on top.

He opened the letter and read it carefully:

_'Gaara,_

_It's been a while since we've seen each other. I've been busy, I don't know about you. Being Hokage takes up a lot of time, but I said I would be Hokage one day didn't I? Anyway, I am coming to Suna to discuss possible trade of goods and such. I also would like to talk about internships with some of my ninja who are interested in travelling to Suna. We'll discuss it when I get there. I'll arrive in a week. Hope that gives you enough time._

_Your friend,_

_Naruto'_

Gaara smiled at the letter. That was Naruto alright. Always in a state of hurry. Harumi shifted in front of him as he addressed her, "Harumi, I need you to prepare a room for Lord Hokage. He will be here in a week. I also need you to see about having a feast prepared for his arrival."

Harumi nodded then said, "Yes Lord Kazekage, I will get on it right away." She then left the room quickly.

He turned his thoughts to Kankuro and wondered, for once, what his brother was doing. Gaara would look for him later and tell him about Naruto coming. Kankuro didn't exactly enjoy Naruto's company, but he didn't despise the blond. He decided that he would tell his brother tonight when he saw him. With that settled, he gave a sigh, back to work.

xxxx

Kankuro and Gaara lay naked on Kankuro's bed. Gaara lay over his brother as Kankuro wrapped his arms around his cute ass. They hadn't had sex yet, they were merely laying in each other's arms. Which was a nice change for Gaara. "Kankuro?" Gaara broke the silence.

"Hn?"

"Naruto's coming in a week."

Kankuro raised a painted eyebrow at his brother, "He is?"

"Yes. We're going to be discussing trade and such." Gaara explained.

"Sounds interesting." Kankuro responded, but in his view it really didn't sound interesting at all.

"Yes. I was wondering." Gaara took a deep breath, "Do you ever get jealous?"

"Me? Well sometimes. Everyone gets jealous Gaara. It's a human emotion."

"Oh. So you wouldn't be jealous if I spent time with Naruto?"

"Hell no. It's in your job description." Kankuro replied.

"Good. Thanks for understanding aniki."

"You're welcome. Now, let's lay for a while longer and then I will take you."

"That sound good." Gaara agreed.

Kankuro looked at the ceiling as his brother nestled his head against his neck. He didn't dare tell Gaara how jealous he could be when it related to him. He was very possessive and didn't like it when anyone touched the red-head. Naruto was one of those touchy-feely people. He had decided that early on. Kankuro made a difficult decision. He would follow his brother when Naruto came, just so he would be safe.

xxxx

A Week Later

Gaara heard the familiar voice of Naruto, his long time friend and Hokage of Konoha. "Hey Gaara!"

Gaara looked up from his paperwork to see his friend enter the room with his normal Hokage-wear, which consisted of white and red robes. His blond hair was still as spiky and unruly as ever and his eyes just as blue and full of promise. "Naruto," he greeted with a smile, "how was your trip?"

"Hot and long. I wonder how you bear it here in Suna sometimes." Naruto replied but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm used to it." Gaara said with a shrug. "We've prepared you a room and a feast, so if you would like to get changed or clean up, the feast isn't for a while."

"That sounds great!" The blond shouted eagerly. "I'm looking forward to a good feast."

Gaara laughed softly as he accompanied his friend to the room that had been prepared for him. He was sure that after the feast was started he could discuss with Naruto the business that they were going to end up delving into.

xxxx

After the feast began, Gaara and Naruto talked about gossip in Konoha and Suna. Despite wanting to talk about business, Gaara couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness with Naruto. He was his friend and it felt good to talk to his friend again. It had been over six months since had talked to Naruto personally. Mostly because of the issues both Suna and Konoha were facing at the time. They couldn't run off to see each other even though they were friends.

He sighed happily and glanced over at his brother who ate in silence. Temari and Shikamaru were talking candidly beside him while eating. Kankuro kept his dark eyes on Gaara's as he ate some hamburger and rice. Gaara felt a shiver run down his back and hoped that his friend had not seen it. Kankuro had such possessive eyes. Gaara wondered now if Kankuro was keeping an eye on Naruto. It was a question that begged to be answered.

"Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate?" Naruto suggested.

Gaara snapped back to reality as he answered, "Yes. I think that will be fine." Kami, had he really just said that? "Kankuro, Shikamaru, would you like to come with us?"

"Nah...I have plans tonight." Shikamaru replied as he wrapped an arm around Temari's waist. Temari giggled softly.

"I have work to do." Kankuro answered.

"Awww! Come on! Take a load off!" Naruto shouted.

"It's alright Naruto, we can still have fun." Gaara told the Hokage. He knew he was going to regret this. His brother looked slightly upset, but kept a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

xxxx

It was about 10:30 when Gaara came back. He knew that Kankuro was going to mad with him. Naruto was a peaceful drunk. He had had several drinks and fell asleep after Gaara helped him back to his bed. He could only imagine the punishment he would receive for being so late. Kankuro would be upset, he was sure of it.

As he knocked on the door to Kankuro's room, he didn't even have enough time to say anything. He felt Kankuro's arms around his waist as he heard the door slam behind him. He felt his body press up against the wall as Kankuro pressed against him. Gaara's feelings were reaffirmed when he heard his brother whisper in his ear, "You're late Gaara."

"Uh...I never gave a time Kankuro."

"Where were you?"

"Uh...uh..." He stuttered, "We went to the bar to drink. I then took him to bed." Gaara glanced at Kankuro who looked angrily at him. "That's not what I meant. He was drunk, so I took him to his room and he fell asleep on his bed."

Kankuro kissed his brother's lips harshly. Their lips rubbed together till Gaara's lips became red. "Mmmm..." Gaara moaned into his brother's mouth. He felt Kankuro's strong hands on his hips.

He pulled back, leaving the red-head wanting more of his kiss. Kankuro grasped Gaara's robes and pulled them apart, revealing his underclothes. "Take them off." Kankuro ordered his brother.

Gaara obeyed his brother slowly. He eyed his brother as he slowly took off his clothes. Kankuro's eyes were on him as he undressed and finally was naked. He watched Kankuro take off his black pants, which was the only garment left on his well-muscled body. Oh Kami! The way Kankuro's dark eyes were looking at him while disrobing gave him shivers.

"Get on the bed...on all fours Gaara." He ordered Gaara.

He nodded then walked to the bed and crawled on top of the covers. He heard Kankuro's footsteps behind him and the mattress weigh down as Kankuro crawled behind him. Kankuro pressed up against his brother's ass. Gaara could feel how hard Kankuro was, which in turn made him grow hard with anticipation. "Kankuro..."

Before he could say anything else, he felt his brother thrust into him. A low moan tore from Gaara's throat as he felt Kankuro's free hand wrap around his hard cock. "Moan for me, you little bitch." He winced at his brother's tone, but grasped the sheets as pleasure and heat whipped through his body.

Kankuro nipped at Gaara's earlobe as he kept thrusting into his brother's willing body. His hand pumped the other's cock swiftly, trying to bring his brother to climax at the same time. As he braced himself, he heard Gaara moan his name loudly, an affirmation of the oncoming orgasm.

Gaara cried out as he felt his brother ram against his prostate. It felt so good. He knew that only Kankuro could give him this pleasure and Kami, he wanted it. "Oh Kankuro! I'm...going...to...burst!" He yelled as he felt his climax overtake him. His seed spilled on Kankuro's hand and the comforter. Kankuro felt his brother's body contract and close around his hardened cock. After thrusting one more time, he let out a loud moan then collapsed over his brother, who had already collapsed beneath him. His seed was still filling Gaara when he rolled him on top of his tired body. Kankuro's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist.

The last words Gaara heard before drifting off were, "You're mine Gaara, remember that."

Gaara whispered tiredly, "Yes Aniki."

A/N: Thank you my many reviewers who watch this story and reviewed it. I appreciate it. Keep reviewing. So yeah, this is a little short, but next chapter Naruto will be in it again and there is more jealousy no doubt! After that Temari makes another appearance. That's all I'm telling you! I can't ruin it! Please review! I need the reviews to keep me working!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_A Secret Between Friends_

Gaara listened to Naruto as he discussed the trade routes among Suna and Konoha. His

eyes strayed from the documents he had before him, to Naruto who was talking

excitedly about new routes and trade among their two countries. Naruto was his best

friend and he loved talking to him, but when it was about something...boring...he

didn't want to talk. He wanted to do something. He felt impatient. Gaara laughed

inwardly as he thought of how Naruto brought out the bad side in him. At least what

he considered a bad side of Naruto and himself.

"You're not paying attention." Naruto interrupted Gaara's thoughts.

"Yes I am." Gaara lied.

"Gaara." Naruto whined.

"It is a little boring Naruto...you know that Suna and Konaha are on good terms."

Gaara explained as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and asked, "Well what do you want to do?"

"Hn." Gaara murmured as he thought for a few moments. "How about we go to the hot

springs?"

"Suna has hot springs?"

Gaara rolled his eyes as if to say 'you didn't know?' "Yeah."

"Yes! Let's go Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his hand up in the air. Gaara

shook his head in amusement.

xxxx

Suna's hot springs were located on the outskirts of the city. There was a communal

building and a private building for the Kazekage and his guests. As Gaara and Naruto

entered his area of the hot springs, he wondered about the last night. Kankuro was

jealous, he had decided that when he had left that morning. Kankuro had kissed him

and patted him on the ass while telling him that he belonged to the puppet master. It

was so true, but he never had the experience of anyone being jealous over him. It was

weird and not the kind of experience he wanted. He wanted Kankuro to trust him.

"Are you going to get in?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts on Kankuro. Kami, he

couldn't let his mind get like this!

Gaara looked as his naked friend got in the hot springs. "Yeah. I'm coming." He took

off his clothes slowly as he watched Naruto relax in the hot springs. After stripping

down and grabbing a towel for Naruto and himself, he slowly stepped into the hot

springs.

Kami, it felt so so good. The warm water bubbled up around him and Naruto. "So, do

you have a girlfriend Gaara?" Naruto asked as he elbowed him.

"No." Gaara answered truthfully.

"Man...you need to get laid." The blonde said as he smiled at Gaara.

"Well..."

Naruto smiled a foxy grin, "You are! You have to tell me who!"

Gaara felt himself blush, "Naruto. I can't."

"Aw...Gaara! Come on! I'm your friend...well...I can respect you not telling me, but

are you going with a boy?"

"Uh..."

Naruto smiled, "I didn't know you were into guys."

"Well each to his own."

"I'm not judging you Gaara. You're my friend."

Gaara smiled at his friend, "Thanks Naruto. So how are you and Hinata doing? When's

the wedding?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush. "We haven't decided yet."

"You have to invite me."

"You're my best man!"

Gaara laughed softly, "I know."

They talked for a while about all sorts of topics, other than work, then Naruto's

stomach growled, signalling that it was lunchtime and time to go. Gaara laughed as he

and Naruto struggled to get out of the hot springs. Their bodies felt warm and

languid as they struggled with their towels. "Go on Naruto...i'll be in the showers

in a few minutes."

Gaara dried off his body as he thought of where they were going to go to eat.

Normally, Naruto was obsessed with having ramen, but he didn't know where they would

be going. He would most likely let Naruto decide.

As his thoughts were on lunch, he didn't notice the soft footsteps that belonged to

his brother. When he turned around to look, feeling the familiar chakra, he was

blindsided by Kankuro.

Kankuro pinned the red-head up against the wall. His mouth crushed over Gaara's as

his hands roamed over his brother's body. Kami, he wanted to have his brother and he

intended to. He grasped the smaller man's buttocks and squeezed with both hands as

his lips assaulted the swollen pink lips that were beneath his own.

"Mmm...Kankuro!" Gaara finally broke the kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching you." Kankuro murmured heatedly in Gaara's ear.

Gaara groaned loudly as a feeling of upset come over him. The fact that he was pinned

against a hard wall and between his brother didn't bother him as much as his brother

not trusting him. "You don't trust me?"

"No...it's not you I don't trust. Naruto is too touchy-feely."

"Kankuro, he's straight. He's getting married too! I belong to you. How many times do

I have to say it Aniki?" Gaara questioned his brother.

Kankuro leaned in and kissed his brother's lips again. His hands softly caressing the

pale globes in his strong hands. He pulled away and said, "I trust you Gaara...and

you do belong to me." He leaned close to Gaara's ear and whispered low, "I need you."

Gaara couldn't stay mad at his brother, especially with the way Kankuro's eyes were

staring into his. Heat spread over his body as he felt Kankuro kiss him again. He

pulled away, "Kankuro, we can't do this. Naruto is showering...he could catch us."

Kankuro responded by taking off his hood, revealing his painted face. "Fuck that. I

need you 'now!'"

Gaara wanted to think...but the need for his brother took place of his mind. He

merely agreed with a nod, letting the older man force him further up against the

wall.

xxxx

Naruto had showered and dressed and wondered what was taking Gaara so long to come.

'This is getting ridiculous!' He thought to himself. Naruto felt his stomach grumble

and knew that he had to find Gaara. He knew his stomach was not going to wait

anymore. He left the showers and found the area where he was in before with Gaara.

Only this time he was shocked and surprised to hear noises.

He hid behind a large pillar to see what the noises were coming from. As his eyes

fell on the far wall, he saw Kankuro's familiar clothes and saw his friend being

fucked by a larger man. He could not tell who it was until he heard, "Yeah, Gaara!

That's it! That feels so good!" Naruto realized it was Kankuro with Gaara.

'This can't be! Gaara's lover is Kankuro?!' Naruto thought to himself.

xxxx

Kankuro let his brother fall down against his knee as he pulled up his pants. "I

enjoyed that."

"Me too." Gaara added with a blush.

Kankuro picked up Gaara's towel and gave it to him as he stood back. Gaara wrapped

the towel around his hips. "Come out Naruto."

Gaara was shocked and watched as his friend came out from his hiding spot. "I'm sorry

Gaara." Naruto apologized as he looked at his friend.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned back.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No. It's not my business to tell anyone. You're my friend Gaara. I accept you as you

are."

Gaara smiled. "Thank you Naruto. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome...uh...does Temari know?"

"No!" Kankuro intervened. "We'll tell her soon, but not yet."

"Okay." Naruto answered.

The three stood in complete silence for a few minutes before Naruto's stomach

interrupted. Naruto blushed. "Sorry." Gaara and Kankuro burst out in laughter.

Nothing more innocent could have alleviated their difficult situation.

"Let me take a quick shower and we'll go out to eat." Gaara said as he left Naruto

and Kankuro to talk.

xxxx

"So Naruto...what do you really think?" Kankuro questioned the blond-haired Hokage.

"About what?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Us?"

"Gaara's my friend. I'm happy if he is." Naruto told the older man truthfully.

"Good. Because he's mine." Kankuro said with a measured amount of possessiveness in

his voice.

"K...Kankuro, I don't know what you think of me, but I don't like Gaara in that way."

"Really?" He asked, while eyeing the blond.

"Yes...I mean Gaara is beautiful..."

"Mmmhmm..." Kankuro interrupted.

"But he's my friend and besides, I just don't like guys in that way. I'm straight and

I plan to marry Hinata Hyuuga in about six months." Naruto finished explaining.

Kankuro realized that maybe he had been overreacting with Naruto and that he could

trust the blond slightly more than he had been. "Alright Naruto. You understand that

he is my brother and my lover. I love him very much and it is just my instinct to

protect him."

Naruto nodded, "I understand Kankuro."

xxxx

Kankuro had left Gaara and Naruto to eat alone, now fully trusting the blond with his

brother. The two did not meet up until later that night after Gaara and Naruto went

out drinking again. He didn't give Gaara a set time, knowing that he would appear

even more possessive and jealous than before. He trusted his brother and knew that he

would come to him.

Kankuro sat in a plush chair, not really paying attention to the book that was in his

lap or the clock on the wall. He heard the door open and close. "Hello Kankuro."

Gaara greeted.

"How was your night out?"

"Fun. Naruto got drunk again. You know how he is." Gaara retorted with a soft laugh.

Kankuro laughed as well. "I can guess. Come here." He gestured for his brother then

pushed the book off his lap, hearing it hit the floor with a heavy thud. Gaara walked

up to his brother and felt him grasped his hips then pull him on his lap. Kankuro

didn't often apologize for his behavior, but he felt Gaara deserved an apology. "I

want to apologize Gaara."

"Hn...Aniki?"

"Yes I know. I don't often apologize, but I realized today I was

becoming...rather..."

"Jealous and overbearing?" Gaara put in.

"You put the words in my mouth." Kankuro replied with a smile. "I just...I feel..."

Gaara put two fingers to his brother's lips to silence him. "I know Aniki. I'm yours

and I prefer it that way. Just relax a little. After all, you are the one I want."

Kankuro snuck his hands under Gaara's tunic and felt his brother's warm flesh. Kami,

it was wonderful having such an understanding and willing lover. "You are the one I

want and need as well." He arched his hips to rub his half-swollen clothed cock

against Gaara's hips.

"Mmm...talk dirty Aniki...I actually prefer you being possessive once in a while."

Kankuro grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. His fingers were over Gaara's

nipples. He could feel the warmth of Gaara's skin underneath his palms as he softly

plucked at his brother's nipples then twisted the nubs harshly. He alternated between

plucking and twisting while saying, "You like that slut?"

Gaara groaned as he arched his back to get more. He wanted more of his brother and he

knew he could offer more. "Mmmhmm." He responded.

"I didn't hear you." Kankuro said playfully.

"Yes Kami yes!" Gaara shouted as he grasped Kankuro's forearms. Kami, he wanted more

from his older brother, but didn't want to ask him for it.

"Take off your clothes." The puppeteer ordered as he moved his hands out from under

his brother's tunic.

Gaara took the command willingly as he slid off his brother's lap and quickly

undressed then straddled his hips again. While Gaara had undressed, Kankuro had

lowered his pants to reveal his own hardened cock. His mouth took the younger one's

in a fierce kiss. His tongue entered the willing mouth, venturing over previously

claimed territory. He heard Gaara moan low in his throat as his tongue caressed the

other tongue roughly.

After a few minutes of this rough kissing, Kankuro separated and viewed the red-head.

Gaara's lips were red and swollen and he was panting slightly, which only turned him

on further. He nipped at Gaara's exposed neck while wrapping his left hand in the

red-head's hair. "Mmm...Kankuro!" Gaara moaned as Kankuro moved further down his neck

and shoulder. It felt so good, but Gaara knew that Kankuro had yet to begin.

Kankuro used his right hand to push Gaara to lean back slightly so he could have free

access to his chest. Gaara felt a shock of heat throughout his body as Kankuro bit

his left nipple softly. His warm tongue swept over the slightly abused flesh, making

him want more of Kankuro's ministrations. Gaara began grinding his hips against his

brother's as Kankuro continued sucking and nipping on one nipple and twisting and

plucking the other. "Ah...not fair...Aniki!"

Kankuro had to stop his movements and say, "I never said I was fair." He then

continued as if Gaara had said nothing at all. Gaara tried to get the puppeteer's

attention by feverishly grinding his hips against the other's hips. He realized

though, that Kankuro was going to make him wait. He finally whined, which got

Kankuro's attention. He looked at Gaara with a smirk on his face then asked, "You

wanted something?"

Gaara rubbed up against him, "Stop...teasing...please!"

"You're a whiny little slut aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"What? I didn't hear you?"

Gaara moaned, he could tell his brother was enjoying torturing him, "Yes ANIKI!"

"Well, I suppose I could end your suffering." Kankuro retorted, he looked as if he

was seriously considering it.

"KANKURO!"

"Alright...take my fun."

Kankuro smiled then moved his hands to Gaara's hips and positioned them over his

hardened cock. He looked at Gaara's half-lidded eyes as he thrust into the red-head

and heard a loud moan. He moved his arm around Gaara's waist and used his free hand

to pump Gaara's cock. Once Kankuro found a rhythm with his own cock and the movement of his hand, he was lost in the sensation of the feeling of Gaara's tight and wet body. He kept pounding away at Gaara's prostate until he heard a shout of pleasure and Gaara's body tighten around him, which signalled his own orgasm. Cum spilled over his hand and arm as he spilled his seed into Gaara's body. Kami, it felt so good.

After a few minutes of regaining their breath, Kankuro murmured in Gaara's ear, "I love you."

Gaara looked up at the puppet master and replied, "I love you too Aniki."

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry so late with the chapter and everything. I have been busy with getting back to college. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Naruto now knows their secret so that's a curveball for you. Next chapter, Temari comes in and that's all I'm saying. Please keep reviewing! I need the encouragement!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_A Secret Between Siblings_

Naruto left at the end of the week and things returned to normal, well as normal as things could be. Gaara looked at the forms in front of him as he sighed in boredom. He could still hear Kankuro's words from the night before ring in his ear. 'We need to keep this secret.' But Gaara didn't want to keep it secret forever. He wanted to tell Temari...but he didn't know how she would take it. What if she hated both of them after they explained their relationship? What if she never spoke to them again? What if...

"Lord Kazekage!" Harumi shouted.

"Yes." Gaara ground out.

"I have some more papers for you. Have you looked over and signed the ones I brought to you earlier?"

"Yes."

Harumi picked up the papers after setting down another stack. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

'Unless you can make Kankuro appear...' "No, thank you Harumi. You may leave." He answered.

Harumi left, leaving him in complete silence after shutting the door. He drummed his fingers along the wooden desk as he started to read the cover of the stack of papers. He then heard another knock and without waiting for him to say anything, the person entered. "I swear Harumi, I just started reading."

"I'm not Harumi, but it's good that you're reading." Kankuro said as he approached his brother.

"Oh...hello Kankuro." Gaara responded. It seemed that Harumi had made his wish come true. "What are you doing here?"

"Report. I understand that Konoha and Suna are going to start an internship of sorts."

"Yes. That's true." He paused, wondering why Kankuro was bringing up the subject. "Naruto and I will decide the first set of interns to come to Suna within the next two months."

Kankuro reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Would you let me help? I'm getting dreadfully bored around here."

"What you're not busy enough with the papers I send you and the missions I give you?" Gaara questioned with a laugh.

Kankuro laughed in return. "Of course I am, I only want to help."

"You can if you're not too busy...but you know I have to have third-party opinions as well or they'll view me as taking your opinion without consideration."

The puppet master smiled then handed Gaara the folded piece of paper. "Good. See you tonight."

Kankuro turned around to leave when he heard Gaara ask, "What about your report?"

"Later beautiful." He then left as quickly as he came.

Gaara opened the folded piece of paper and read the handwriting:

_'Love you beautiful. See you later tonight._

_Kankuro.'_

He smiled at the handwriting and crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. Kankuro was such a damn tease. 'Fucking tease.' He decided that he needed a break and stood up and followed his brother. He found his brother walking down an empty hall slowly. "Kankuro wait."

The older brother stopped then turned around to face Gaara. "Couldn't wait?"

"You're a fucking tease Kankuro." Gaara responded with a smile. "You knew I wouldn't be able to wait."

"Mmm...did I?" Kankuro questioned playfully. He grabbed Gaara's wrist and led him down the hall, looking carefully around the corners to make sure no one was around. "Come on, let's find somewhere private."

xxxx

Temari looked up from her small desk as Harumi, Gaara's assistant came into her office. "Hi Harumi. Can I help you?"

"Well, I can't find Kazekage-sama. I was checking to see if he had finished reading his papers and signing off on them and he wasn't in his office." Harumi explained.

"He might be getting lunch."

"Well I checked for him at the places he would most likely be at and I can't find him. I don't want to seem overly worried Temari-san, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...If Kazekage-sama is gone for more than two minutes then we have a tragedy on our hands." Temari input. "Don't worry, big sis will find him."

Harumi smiled, "Thanks Temari-san."

Temari smiled back, "You're welcome."

xxxx

Temari didn't know where she would find her brother, but she knew that she would give him hell. She didn't know why he had abandoned his office all the sudden, but she knew that it would be hard to find him. At least she reasoned in he mind. Temari explored the entire compound looking for her brother. She needed Kankuro to help her, but he was nowhere in sight either. She came to the end of the hallway of the east wing, there were three wings in the Kazekage complex, and heard Gaara's voice, though not clearly. 'I swear, if he is hiding out I will kill him.' She thought to herself.

She opened the door where she heard his voice and discovered a shocking sight. She found her two brothers alright...but they were in the midst of kissing each other. Temari didn't know how long she stood in the door way with her jaw dropped open, eyeing the sight of Kankuro possessively kissing their younger brother's lips and grasping his butt, but she was jarred out of her shock when Kankuro looked up at her and gasped. "Temari!" He said in shock.

"What the hell?!" Temari asked the two.

The two separated and Gaara turned around to look at her. "Temari. Please don't be angry."

"Don't be angry? What are you talking about? Gaara are you crazy?! You two are brothers!" Temari took a deep breath then walked in and shut the door behind her. "Okay, I want to know, how long has this been going on?"

"Umm...about a month." Kankuro responded.

"A month! I...I don't understand you two! Why? Gaara there are girls falling over themselves for you. Why?!"

Gaara glanced at his sister then replied, "It feels normal to me."

"Normal! Are you crazy? This isn't normal! Kankuro's your brother!" She sighed again. "I'm sorry Gaara, but this isn't normal."

"But I want this Temari. I need Kankuro."

"Have you had sex?"

Gaara blushed and Kankuro answered for him, "Yes."

"Oh Kami! Kankuro! Are you stupid?! Wait...which one of you...is the submissive one?"

"What? Why does that matter?" Kankuro questioned back.

"It matters to me!"

"I am Temari." Gaara responded.

Temari's jaw dropped again. "Y...You Gaara?"

"Yes Temari." He responded in a matter of fact tone.

Temari put her hand to her forehead then said, "I'm going to have to sit down." She found a seat on one of the plush cushions of a couch. "Uh...do you two know the implications of your actions?"

"Yes." Kankuro answered.

"Good. Because you two have some explaining to do. Gaara, I want to know, why you think it is 'normal.'"

Gaara looked at his sister then murmured, "I don't know Temari. I guess i'm sick of everyone judging me and placing me in a category. Even as Kazekage they judge me. But with Kankuro I feel...normal. Like I can be myself without having to explain who I am or what I am. I know it's wrong, but I love Kankuro."

Temari looked at her brother with thoughtful eyes, then responded, "You mean the feeling you feel are as if being without Kankuro is impossible?"

He leaned forward, "Yes."

"What you are describing is someone who has found their soulmate. Do you believe in such a thing?" Gaara nodded as he sat down next to his sister slowly. She turned her attention to Kankuro. "Do you Kankuro?"

"Yes. Gaara's the one for me."

Temari sighed again. "Well, I guess I can't break you up if that is the case, but I have a few requests. First, this is to remain between us. Second, Gaara, you need to move into the Kazekage quarters if you and Kankuro are going to have sex. It's bigger. Last, please don't let me catch you two in the middle of this again."

"You mean you don't hate us?" Gaara questioned.

"Hate you? You're my brothers. How could I hate you?" Temari responded then hugged her youngest brother. "By the way, you need to get back to your office. Harumi is having a fit without you being there."

Gaara smiled as he stood up and said, "Thank you Temari."

Temari was a little stunned. She watched Gaara leave then addressed Kankuro, "You better tell him your past."

Kankuro eyed her, "I will."

She stood up, "I mean it Kankuro, and don't you dare hurt him."

"He's my brother, why would I hurt him?" Kankuro asked.

Temari ignored his question, leaving the same way she came in and hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with the issue at hand for a while.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter. I appreciate everyone for their reviews! Keep reviewing please! I need the encouragement. Anyway, I will try updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_Kankuro's Past _

Gaara hadn't expected Temari to be so understanding, but he was so glad of it. Currently, he was exploring the Kazekage's quarters. He had avoided moving in them because of two reasons. One, they had been his father's and two, he didn't want to appear overly compensated. The Kazekage's quarters were huge! It contained four rooms: the bedroom, an office, the bathroom, and a small kitchen. He was sure he didn't need such a big area, but he obeyed his sister. Besides, with the quarters being so big, he and Kankuro wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out. There was a secret passage leading into the office, which was a good thing.

He heard Kankuro enter the bedroom, bearing an armful of papers, kunai, and on his back was strapped the summoning scrolls for his puppets. He had been on a mission earlier that day. "There has got to be an easier way to do reports Gaara."

Gaara smiled at the puppet master. "I'm sorry Kankuro. I'm working with Harumi to reduce paperwork, but you know how hard it is to get anything into effect right now."

"Yeah." Kankuro replied as he set his things on a table in the corner and took off the scrolls and set them in the floor. He then eyed Gaara while pulling off his hood to reveal his painted face. He was always hot for the red-head. "Come here my beautiful slut."

Gaara blushed at Kankuro's words, but obeyed the puppet master and walked over to him. Kankuro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Gaara in for a kiss. His lips pressed harshly against the younger man's lips as his hands grasped the red-head's plump ass. He maneuvered his slick tongue in the welcoming cavern and explored Gaara's mouth. Kankuro did this for a few minutes before pulling back for air.

He noticed how wonderfully red and swollen Gaara's lips were, he couldn't help but lean forward and nibble on his lower lip. Gaara wrapped his arms around his brother's neck while the brunette nibbled softly on his lower lip. It felt good, but he was getting so impatient for more contact. This time it was he who broke the contact. "Kankuro...please."

Gaara didn't know how he found himself on the bed, but he knew that Kankuro had been swift in getting him on the bed. "You know what I want." It was a statement not a question.

"N...no Aniki." Gaara responded.

Kankuro slid between the red-head's splayed legs and smiled wolfishly, "Think about it." He nibbled on Gaara's neck as he waited for Gaara's response.

"Nn...I still don't understand."

Kankuro groaned loudly, "For being an awfully cute Kazekage, you sure are dumb Gaara." He squeezed Gaara's ass to let him know that he was joking. "You're mine."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck lazily, "This possessive business again Aniki?"

"You know you are mine. No one else will have you...or taste your delicious flesh."

"You're on the outskirts of way too dominant sometimes Kankuro."

Kankuro laughed softly in his ear, "But you like it like that, don't you Gaara? You like it when I claim you as my own and you especially like it when I thrust my hard cock into your tight ass, don't you?"

The visual was all too much for Gaara, "Yes Aniki! Take me...please!"

He smirked, "Why should I give you what you want?"

"...I..."

Kankuro smiled at his brother as he stammered then kissed the red-head harshly as his hands went to the tunic that the younger man wore and tore it off in one mighty motion of his hand then deposited the remnants in the floor. He pulled away from Gaara's mouth, leaving him panting and wanting more. "You're so beautiful."

"Please..."

"Be patient my little slut." Kankuro nuzzled his brother's neck with his mouth. He bit softly, not enough to make a mark, that he would save for when he moved further down. His mouth continued moving downward, inciting moans and gasps from the red-head who lay beneath him. He felt heat whip through his body as Gaara rubbed his cock against his own. "If you keep doing that, I just might leave you like this."

"Nnn...no." Gaara mumbled as he tightened his grip around Kankuro's neck.

"Be patient then." He responded then licked a path down the middle of his chest. He made a b-line for his brother's left nipple and purposely swirled his hot tongue around the erect nipple, however, not touching the sensitive nub. He heard Gaara groan in disappointment. Kankuro smiled inwardly. He sucked the nub into his welcoming mouth, causing his brother to cry out in pleasure. His teeth grazed over the flesh making more pleasurable sounds pour from the younger man's mouth.

Gaara felt heat shoot through his body through every nerve. He grasped his brother's hair as he felt Kankuro bite harder. The short pain melded into pleasure as he moaned for more. Kami it felt so good and it only made him harder. Kankuro kept the pressure until he left another reasonably sized bruise on Gaara's nipple before paying attention to the neglected one. Kami he was so possessive and why did Gaara love it?

Kankuro yanked Gaara's pants down around his ankles, freeing his member and making it easier to take him. He slid his own pants down, revealing his hardened member and positioning it in front of Gaara's tight hole. "You've been patient enough." He murmured before thrusting harshly into his brother's tight body. It felt so good. It felt like he had died and gone to heaven. "Mmm...Oh Gaara baby...you feel so good." He said as he thrust into his brother's welcoming body and hit Gaara's prostate.

Gaara moaned loudly in Kankuro's ear as he grasped Kankuro's hair tightly. "Harder Aniki!" Kankuro grunted as he used the bed to slam into his brother's body, making both of them pant from their oncoming orgasms. "I'm...almost...there!" Gaara cried out as he felt Kankuro thrust against his prostate with each word. He then felt the familiar feeling of pleasure and screamed as he coated his stomach with his seed. Kankuro felt aroused as he watched his brother orgasm and felt Gaara's body tighten around his cock. He thrust a few more times before coating Gaara's insides with his hot seed then collapsed over the red-head.

Kankuro felt pleasantly drained as he murmured against Gaara's skin, "Felt good."

"I agree." Gaara replied as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Kankuro's sweaty hair.

xxxx

Temari and Gaara sat across from each other as she gave her daily report of going ons in Suna. Gaara listened intently to his sister, then after she was finished, he signed off on her report. She lingered though, which bothered him. "Gaara."

"Yes Temari?"

"Has Kankuro told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He asked, now confused.

"About his past. I told him to tell you. Lovers have to be truthful and not hide secrets." Temari explained.

"What kind of secret is it? Has he found someone else?!"

"No!" She put her hand over his to reassure him. "It's about his past. You deserve to know. I can't tell you because it isn't my place, but you need to ask him tonight to tell you."

"Alright." Gaara replied, though now he felt confused as ever.

"See you at dinner." Temari told him then stood up and left the room leaving Gaara to wonder about why he should be concerned about Kankuro's past.

xxxx

Later that night Gaara waited patiently in his suite for Kankuro to arrive. It was hard not to jump to conclusions, but he had to remain calm. Kankuro wasn't the type to do anything too drastic...at least that is what he thought.

Kankuro entered the room, he set his summoning scrolls on the floor and took off his hood and placed it on the table. "Hi Gaara."

"Hi Kankuro...how was your day?"

"Fine. Busy as usual. Yours?"

"It was busy too. Temari came by."

Kankuro eyed the red-head. "Oh, what did she say?"

"She wanted me to ask you about your past."

Kankuro sighed heavily as he collapsed on a plush chair. He motioned for Gaara to sit on his lap. Gaara obeyed him immediately. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist as he shifted slightly to make them both comfortable. "It's a long story Gaara...and you might not be too proud of me when I finish."

"Nothing you do can make me less proud of you Aniki." Gaara replied truthfully.

"Hn...this might. Okay, where to start?"

"Just start at the beginning."

Kankuro smiled then said, "Alright. Well I started having sex when I was 15. Back then I knew I liked guys, there was no question of it. The first guy I had sex with...well let's just say he wasn't the best. I was the submissive one and the way he treated me that night turned me off to being that way."

"What did he do?" Gaara asked, concern in his voice.

"It was slightly short of rape, if you know what I mean."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Is he still around? I'll kill him!"

"As much as I appreciate that, he's long gone Gaara. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"But...Aniki! It's not fair that you were hurt!"

"You and I both know that life isn't fair Gaara. Now let me finish." Gaara nodded. "After that, I knew that I didn't want to be like him, but I didn't want to be submissive. I started practicing on girls for a while. I wasn't attracted to them or anything, but it made for good practice...and they didn't mind. After about a year, I started to have sex with guys and trying to have relationships with them. None of which really worked. Not because they weren't great guys, but I had set my eyes on someone else. Someone I knew I couldn't have, at least I thought..."

Gaara pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes. I remember seeing you naked for the first time in the showers. It took all my willpower not to slam you up against the wall and take you." He paused as he brushed his fingers over Gaara's pale cheek, "So, do you think less of me?"

"No, of course not. I love you Aniki, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"When you were 15 I remember a day when Temari and I came and you said you didn't want to come out of your room...was that the day after?"

"Yes." Kankuro answered truthfully.

Gaara hugged his brother tightly. "I wish you would have told me."

"My pride wouldn't let me. It was hard to tell Temari."

"If I had been your first one, I wouldn't have hurt you."

Kankuro hugged his brother back, "I know Gaara."

"I now know why you are so possessive." Gaara commented as he looked into Kankuro's eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I won't let anyone have you." He replied as he reached up and kissed Kankuro on his lips.

Kankuro smiled in the kiss, then parted and said, "I do believe I have created a monster." Gaara laughed in his brother's ear and Kankuro picked up the red-head and took him to bed. He felt some relief in finally telling his secret to his brother.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! They inspire me. Bet you didn't see that coming for Kankuro's past eh? Well, thought you would like it. Gaara's pregnancy will take place pretty soon. I haven't forgot it! I'm just leading up to it. Hope you liked the dominant Kankuro in the beginning. Some of you clamored for that. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_The Strange Comet_

Gaara heard Harumi come into his office, she interrupted his thoughts, "Lord Kazekage. Your advisor is here."

"Which one?"

"The astrological advisor." Harumi responded.

"Send him in." Gaara said.

The advisor came in and sat in front of Gaara. "Lord Kazekage. I do apologize for interrupting."

"It's alright. What is happening?"

"There is a comet passing by the moon tomorrow night. It is a strange comet that makes different events happen on the night it occurs."

"What kind of events?" Gaara questioned.

"There are different pregnancies that occur, some people have been known to have their jutsus change, and other such events."

"Why is this important?"

"It happens every 100 years my lord."

"This still doesn't explain to me why it is so important." Gaara replied with a sigh.

"My lord, a lot of villagers think this comet is important." The advisor explained.

"Duly noted." He replied, "Do I need to make an appearance?"

"No my lord, I only wanted to inform you."

"Thank you. I will think about what you have told me."

Gaara watched the advisor leave and then heard Harumi come in happily, "My lord, are you finished with your papers to send to Konoha?"

He winced at Harumi's high voice, "Not yet Harumi. I'll call you when I am done."

She bowed then said, "Yes my lord."

xxxx

_The Next Night_

Gaara stood on the balcony, outside of his bedroom. He looked towards the moon as he saw a streak of light head towards it. It was the first time he really had admired the sky in a while. Everything was so beautiful. He leaned against the railing while continuing to admire the sky. He didn't hear his brother come up behind him and gently wrap his arms around Gaara's waist. Gaara leaned back into Kankuro's arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"The sky is pretty." Gaara answered.

Kankuro had been kissing Gaara's neck while waiting for his brother to answer. "You're beautiful. Come back in with me. I have a bath waiting, don't want it to get cold."

"You want to have sex?"

Kankuro laughed in Gaara's ear, "You know me too well."

"Aniki."

"Hmm?"

"Isn't the moon pretty?"

"It's called a blue moon...and like I said, you're beautiful."

Gaara turned around in Kankuro's arms. "What do you have planned?"

Kankuro began to lead Gaara to the bathroom, "Ah, now that is something I get to know and you have to find out."

Gaara frowned, "You're unfair Aniki."

The puppet master smiled, "You know I am."

Gaara felt the steam from the bathroom as he entered the room with Kankuro. He began to take off his clothes, making soft moans as Kankuro grabbed his hips. "You need to take off your clothes."

Kankuro chuckled softly, "Want me already?"

The red-head snorted uneloquently, "If you want to take a bath in your clothes."

The puppet master laughed again. "Point taken."

The two men took off their clothes quickly, then Kankuro settled in the hot water while waiting for Gaara to get in. Gaara carefully sat down on Kankuro's lap. The hot water made him gasp softly when it hit his private parts. Kankuro smiled when Gaara asked him, "Doesn't it burn slightly?"

"Yes, but it feels so good when we have sex." Kankuro replied. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's hips and grasped Gaara's ass. Gaara leaned back and gave Kankuro a view of his chest as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders. Kankuro eyed the bruise on Gaara's left nipple and smiled. "Does it hurt?" He asked as his fingers ghosted over the nub.

Gaara winced, "A little bit."

Kankuro smiled then leaned over and nibbled on Gaara's ear. He breathed heavily as his fingers dug into Gaara's ass. "I'm sorry." The brunette apologized while kissing beneath Gaara's earlobe.

"I have to admit that I love it." Gaara admitted as Kankuro chuckled. "Aniki, i'm serious!"

"I believe you. I just didn't know that you were into BDSM." Kankuro replied with another chuckle. He nibbled around Gaara's earlobe as he massaged the globes in his hands. His mouth moved down towards Gaara's bruised nipple and lapped around the nub.

Gaara moaned softly as he moved his wet fingers from his right hand and smeared the paint on Kankuro's left cheek. Kankuro licked over the sensitive nub then nipped softly as Gaara groaned loudly from his ministrations. Gaara's fingers moved to Kankuro's hair and grasped the brown lockes to hold something while feeling the pleasure whip through his heated body.

Kankuro kissed across to the other nipple and took the neglected one in his hot mouth. His tongue caressed the flesh as he took Gaara's cock in his free hand and began to pump it slowly. Gaara gasped loudly then moaned as Kankuro released his nipple and said, "Look at you, my pretty slut."

The red-head blushed softly, making the older brother smile. He took Gaara's lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue thrusting into the red-head's mouth to claim what he had taken before. Gaara's fingers tightened in Kankuro's brunette hair. Kankuro pumped Gaara's cock quickly as his tongue mimicked the frequency in his thrusts. He pulled back to reveal red, swollen lips and Gaara panting softly. "Aniki, please."

"Please what?" Kankuro teased.

"Ohhh...Aniki...please take me!" Gaara groaned in his brother's ear as he grasped the puppet master's hair tightly.

"I'd love to baby." He responded then placed his hands on Gaara's hips and pushed his body upwards so that he could adjust his own body. Once positioning Gaara over his hips, he pushed Gaara back down onto his cock. Gaara leaned back as a scream of pleasure ripped through him. Water sloshed around them while Kankuro urged his hips to thrust faster, the water seemed to slow him down, but he somehow kept hitting the red-head's prostate, making him cry out with pleasure.

"Oh Kami...fuck me harder Aniki!" Gaara cried out while the puppet master thrust a few more times, finally meeting both of their needs. Gaara's body contracted violently around Kankuro's cock making the older brother spill his seed in the red-head's body. Gaara fell against Kankuro as he completed his orgasm. "Aniki..."

Kankuro replied between panting breaths, "I know Gaara...I know."

xxxx

_Two Weeks Later_

'Kami, what in the hell is the matter with me?' Gaara wondered as he felt his cramps take over his abdomen. First, it was the vomiting...and it started two days ago. He was also having cravings for weird foods. What was the matter with him?

"Lord Kazekage? I have a message from Lord Hokage." Harumi brought in a scroll for him to read.

"Thank you Harumi." Gaara answered with a wince.

"Kazekage-sama? Are you okay?"

"Yes...It's just that I have cramps."

"Where?"

"In my abdomen." Gaara answered.

"Are you having any other symptoms?" Harumi questioned.

"Um...vomiting and strange cravings."

She laughed slightly, "My lord, you sound like you are pregnant."

Gaara paled. "Pregnant?"

"Yes my lord. Those are symptoms of a pregnant woman."

"Um...have there been any pregnant males before?"

"My grandmother would know. I'll ask her. In the meanwhile, you should see what is really going on."

"Thanks for the advice Harumi."

He took the scroll, but did not open the message yet. Pregnant? Could it be? Could he really be pregnant? What would he do? What would his sister do? What would Kankuro do? Kami, what would Suna say if he was pregnant? He shook his head and decided to go see the doctor. He decided he couldn't be pregnant. It was a coincidence. That was it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I wrote a one-shot for Kankuro's b-day called Kankuro's Birthday if you want to read that after this chapter. *wink wink* Anyway, so a little bit of a cliffhanger there. Gaara will be officially pregnant next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I look forward to the reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Pregnant!

"I don't feel anything truly different Kazekage-sama." The female doctor said as she examined his stomach. "I'll give you some pills for nausea. As for the cravings and cramps, it's not odd for anyone to have cravings. The cramps could be a side effect of stress."

"Okay." Gaara responded, he felt a little disappointed that he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'll give you something for the cramps as well."

"Thanks."

"No problem, my lord."

xxxx

When Gaara returned to his desk he found Naruto's message and decided to open it:

'Gaara,

Hey! I thought I would send you a message. I've made my selection for the interns to be sent to Suna. I will be sending their profiles within a week. I hope Kankuro and you are doing fine. Tell everyone hi for me.

Naruto'

He smiled as he thought of the Hokage. It was Naruto that usually made him feel like he had a normal friendship. He missed Naruto and figured that soon he would have to visit the blonde Hokage. He turned his attention to the slight cramp in his abdomen. 'Damn.' What was going on with him?

"Lord Kazekage? Are you doing well?" Harumi questioned as she entered the office.

"I'm feeling a little better. Is your grandmother available to see?"

"Yes. I can see her later today to talk with her about meeting you." Harumi replied.

"I appreciate it." Gaara told her.

Harumi smiled. "You're most welcome my lord. Can I do anything for you?"

"No. I am going to see Temari. Please hold the paperwork till I come back."

She bowed, "Yes my lord."

xxxx

Temari looked up as Gaara approached her. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I have some questions for you." Gaara announced as he sat across from her.

"Like what?" Temari questioned him.

"About...sex."

"Sex? Why?"

"I...well...just wanted to know about some things." Gaara stuttered.

"Why not ask Kankuro?" She asked him.

"Because it is sort of embarassing." Gaara responded. He tried not to blush as he looked away from her.

"Okay...what do you want to know?"

"Well, you are the submissive partner with Shikamaru correct?"

"Yes."

"How do you pleasure him?"

Temari thought she heard wrong, "What? Did you ask me how I pleasure him?"

"Yes."

"Well...what exactly do you want to know?"

"Um...everything."

Temari rolled her eyes. Men were all alike, they were never specific. "A little more specifics Gaara."

Gaara had to turn away from her again to keep her from seeing his bright pink face. "Well, I don't know how to please Kankuro."

"Oh-kay...what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you have an idea of what you want to do?"

"No...not really. I just want to know...well...how do you do it?"

Temari felt taken aback, "Look, men are visual."

"Hn? What do you mean Temari?"

"Well...think about it. Let me give you an example. When we eat, we take in the food through our eyes. If it isn't appealing, then we won't eat it."

"So I got to make myself like food?" Gaara questioned in a confused tone.

"You're missing the point. We have to be appetizing to our partners."

"Oh...I think I get it Temari. You mean that if I was dressed I wouldn't be as appetizing to Kankuro?"

"Well, you can be dressed...hmm...let me put this another way. How would you think Kankuro would like you to appear?"

"Naked. Definitely naked."

Temari laughed a little. "Shikamaru is the same way. It's the way you present yourself though."

"Explain."

She sighed, "I mean that if Shikamaru was to find me naked on the bed with my legs spread then he would like that."

"Oh. But how do you pleasure?"

"Um...well, men and women have areas of their bodies that feel good when touched."

"So like when Kankuro touches me down there?"

Temari blushed. "Yes. But it's more than that. Usually you can use your mouth, tongue, lips, and hands to pleasure your mate."

"I just feel really nervous." Gaara explained. "I want to make Kankuro happy."

"Oh Gaara. Don't feel nervous. We weren't born knowing how to have sex. Besides, I can convince Kankuro to go easy with you."

"No!" He shouted. "I don't want him to know. I feel embarassed as it is Temari."

Temari pulled her youngest brother in a hug. "Don't worry. You don't need to worry about being perfect for him."

Gaara sank into his sister's arms, feeling good with her warm body against him. "Thanks Temari."

She leaned back to smile at him, "You're welcome."

"I hope you don't mind that I came to you. I'm sure you're uncomfortable as it is...with the situation."

"Well...i'm getting used to it. Don't worry, you can come to me any time about anything."

"Thanks Temari." He thanked her.

"No problem Gaara." She returned.

xxxx

Kankuro saw his sister as he walked towards the Kazekage's quarters. "Temari?"

"You and I have to talk." She said while grabbing him and taking him the other way.

"About what?"

"What else? Gaara." Temari responded.

"Oh. What did I do this time?"

"You need to let Gaara have a little control."

"What?"

"Now don't tell him this, but he came to me asking how to pleasure you. He wants to make you happy, but you have to trust him to explore your relationship."

"Temari..."

"Get over it Kankuro. You'll always be the dominant one, there's no doubt in that, but let him have some say in the relationship."

He sighed, "Alright Temari."

She released him. "Good, go back to him."

"That I will happily do." Kankuro responded, then left her and went back towards the Kazekage quarters.

xxxx

Kankuro was very pleased when he walked into the bedroom. He found his brother asleep, laying on the his stomach, half-naked and with his legs spread. His cock immediately felt hard to see his brother so open to him. Kami, he was so beautiful. Kankuro took off his clothes as quickly as possible then climbed onto the bed and over his brother. He bent over and kissed down the center of Gaara's spine from the top of his shoulders. Gaara shivered involunarily and mumbled, "Stop teasing."

He licked back up towards Gaara's shoulders and made Gaara shiver again. "But I love teasing you." Gaara turned over on his back and spread his legs, allowing the older brother to settle between them. "Kami, you're beautiful and perfect." Kankuro bent over and nipped at Gaara's neck.

Gaara responded, "No i'm not."

Kankuro stopped mid-bite, "What?"

"I'm not perfect, i'm far from it Aniki."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "Gaara! Don't say such a thing! I love you and you are perfect to me! You are totally beautiful. I hate to use the Hokage's words, but, believe it!"

Gaara laughed at his brother's response, simply because he used Naruto's famous phrase. "Thank you Kankuro. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Kankuro replied with a smile. Gaara exposed his neck, but Kankuro took his lips in a harsh kiss. Gaara moaned in the kiss and heard his brother whisper, "You're mine," after he pulled away.

"Yes, I am Aniki." Gaara replied while wrapping his arms around Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro smiled slightly at Gaara then proceeded to kiss down his shoulder and down towards the red-head's chest. He heard a gasp from the red-head as he nipped at the peaked flesh. He couldn't help but smile inwardly as he continued to pleasure his younger brother. Gaara moved his fingers to Kankuro's head and grasped his hair while he moaned in pleasure.

The puppet master pulled back and said, "I'm impatient today, do you mind?"

Gaara laughed again, "No, Aniki, of course not."

Kankuro smiled at his brother, "Good." He hoisted Gaara's legs around his hips and thrust into his hot body. The brunette could not help but groan as he began thrusting harder in order to gain momentum and hit the red-head's prostate. He could hear Gaara shouting his name as they both drew nearer to their orgasms.

"I'm...almost...there!" Gaara yelled as he finally released, his seed spilling on Kankuro's stomach and his body contracting around Kankuro's hard member. The brunette groaned loudly as he thrust two more times and finally spilled his seed in Gaara's body. He collapsed over the red-head feeling very sated and tired at the same time.

xxxx

A Week Later

Gaara had followed Harumi to her grandmother's hut. She lived on the outskirts of Suna, which made it a long trip, but made it more private as well. Harumi led him into the hut and closed the door behind him. "Nana." She called out.

A short elderly womand with white hair in a bun came out of a room into the great room where Gaara and Harumi were at. "Yes Harumi..." She paused as she looked at Gaara, "Lord Kazekage-sama." She bowed slightly.

"No need for titles. Call me Gaara please."

"What can I do for you...Gaara?"

"I know this would seem like a strange question coming from a man, but I think I might be pregnant. I have been having symptoms of pregnancy." Gaara explained.

He thought it would in some way shock the older woman, but it didn't phase her in the least. "Did you think I would be shocked? It doesn't happen often, but every century, the comet seems to choose about a 100 men to impregnate around the world. It's not a rare occurence as many would like to think."

"You mean you experienced it before?"

"Yes. When I was a little girl. My grandmother was a midwife and she helped a young man and his partner give birth to their child. I helped my grandmother. However, enough of the past, come here so I can feel your stomach...and since we are calling each other by names, just call me Nana."

"Alright Nana." Gaara replied as he walked to the elderly woman and stood in front of her.

She placed her hand on his stomach and it began to glow blue. After a minute of silence she finally said, "Gaara, you are pregnant. I can feel the chakra beneath your own."

"I knew I wasn't crazy." He said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Nana asked.

"You can tell that?"

She laughed, "It's not hard, but do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be a girl."

Gaara gasped loudly, "What? Is that normal?"

"Don't be so surprised. A girl is what you are going to have. It is normal to have either sex when you are in a homosexual relationship."

"Oh. Okay." Gaara answered, feeling relieved that he wasn't having an odd pregnancy.

"Have you told your partner?" Nana questioned.

"No. I will though."

"Good, because raising a child is a lifelong commitment."

He smiled at her. He had never been raised, but he would do much better with his child. "I know. Thank you so much Nana."

She smiled warmly at him then kissed him on his cheek. "You are more than welcome. If you have any more questions, feel free to come by."

"I will." He vowed and with that said, he left the small hut. Gaara realized that he had a lot to think about before he was to tell Kankuro. He placed a hand over his stomach and grinned in thought, 'A baby girl.' He couldn't wait to hold her and be a good parent. Gaara only hoped that Kankuro would feel the same.

A/N: Sorry for the long ass update. I have been so busy with school and I start a new job this week. Yay! Anyway, I'm sorry for the short sex scene, but you got one and I thought a little brother and sister interaction would be interesting. ^^ Hope you like! Keep reviewing please! It inspires me. ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_Surprise! I'm Pregnant!_

Gaara looked at the ink well as he waited for his brother and sister to come to his office in his quarters. He had wanted to tell them privately. Knowing Kankuro, he would either yell 'what' or pass out. Temari would handle it a little calmer. He heard his door open and in came his sister and brother. After shutting the door, Kankuro sat down across from Gaara. "What's going on Gaara?"

"You may be surprised." Gaara began.

Temari and Kankuro shot him confused looks. "What's the matter?" Temari questioned.

"I'm...i'm..."

"You're what?" Kankuro asked. "You're sick?"

Temari shot him a glare. "Tell us Gaara."

"I'm pregnant!" Gaara shouted at his siblings.

Kankuro and Temari's jaws dropped. "What?!" Kankuro yelled. "You can't get pregnant!"

"Kankuro, shut up!" Temari shouted the older brother. "How?"

"It was the comet."

"The comet?"

"I went to a midwife who already confirmed it. She also told me the gender of the child."

Kankuro was stunned, "You can't have a baby! You're a guy!"

Gaara felt stunned as well. He knew that his brother and sister would be shocked, but he had hoped that they would accept the baby. "I want the baby."

"What?!"

"Kankuro, don't you think that this baby is a miracle?" Temari questioned.

"Yes, but what about Gaara's responsibility to Suna?" Kankuro asked Temari.

They both heard the sand in Gaara's gourd stir, which was strange, because Gaara had been so calm of late that he had not used his gourd nor the sand in it. Temari could tell he was getting angry. "You mean my responsibility to you!" Gaara shouted then stormed off into the bedroom.

"Wait!" Kankuro started to say.

Temari stopped him, "You pissed him off. You know he is upset because he doesn't know what is going on in his body, and all you can say is 'what about Suna?'"

"Temari, he's pregnant!"

"By you!"

Her reasoning stopped him from saying anything else. He realized that he needed to accept the situation. Gaara was probably feeling very strange and confused and needed someone to be there for him. "What can I do?" He asked his sister.

"Well you can support him and make him feel better. I know you are surprised, but what do you think Gaara is going through?" Temari questioned Kankuro.

"He's probably going through hell."

"Exactly. He's confused and doesn't know what is going on with his body. His body is going to change. There are a lot of things that he yet has to experience and he feels that you should be there for him."

"But...how can I deal with this?"

Temari glared at him, "Just deal Kankuro! You owe him!"

"You're right Temari." Kankuro agreed.

"Of course I am." Temari said, "Now go to him and apologize."

Kankuro nodded at Temari, then stood up and left her to find Gaara.

xxxx

Gaara stood on the balcony looking over Suna. He was upset, so upset that tears were dripping down his face. It felt odd to cry. He hadn't cried since...six? Had it been that long? Why couldn't Kankuro understand?

Gaara was so depressed, he didn't notice his brother's chakra nor hear the soft footsteps as he approached him. All he felt was Kankuro's soft mouth on his neck and his arms around his waist. Kami, how he wanted to lean into him, but he was still angry. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Gaara." Kankuro apologized.

"You're only saying that." Gaara told him while looking outward blankly.

"No i'm not. I was shocked baby. Please forgive me."

"How do I know that you won't leave me and the baby? Besides, you're only saying that because you want to fuck me."

Kankuro turned Gaara around roughly in his arms and said, "What do I have to do to prove that I am sorry?"

Gaara's eyes met his brother's as he stared at the puppet master for a few minutes. He could see that Kankuro was being truthful, but he wanted to be sure. "You'll just leave me when I become fat."

"Baby, I don't care. For the record though, you aren't going to be fat."

This made Gaara happy, more happy than he had been feeling lately. He jumped in Kankuro's arms which sent the older brother staggering to the bed and falling on the bed. "You don't know how upset I have been. I didn't know if you would accept the baby or not." He buried his face in Kankuro's neck and let out a deep sigh.

"You should have told me. I love you Gaara. More than anything else in my life. Baby, I want you and our baby." Kankuro declared.

Gaara smiled at Kankuro then attacked the elder brother with his lips. Their mouths met in a harsh kiss. Gaara rolled over, pulling Kankuro on top of him, never parting from the kiss. "Talk dirty Aniki. Fuck me, I need you!" Kankuro was beyond confused, but did as Gaara said, he didn't want to upset him again. It was hard to draw the strength to talk dirty with him, but he was going to in order to make his brother happy. Gaara looked at him, now confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby. I just...i'm a little confused. I don't want to mess up Gaara. I don't want you to be mad at me again." Kankuro admitted to his brother.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and reaffirmed, "I need you Aniki. Please, be your dominant self tonight."

Kankuro smirked at the red-haired man. "I'm happy you want me at my best." He kissed the red-head's lips fiercely. His tongue slipped in Gaara's mouth, making the younger man moan loudly in the kiss. Kankuro slipped his hands between their bodies, grabbing hold of Gaara's pants and pulling them down to his knees. They parted, leaving both of them breathing heavily and wanting more. "Want more slut?"

"Oh Kami yes!" Gaara shouted.

"Beg me for it." He teased as he used his strength to rip open Gaara's shirt. He eyed his fading mark and decided to tease the younger man's nipples. His fingers pinched and pulled at the perky nubs, making Gaara cry out in pleasure. "Beg me my beautiful slut."

"Please Aniki! Oh Kank...oh...ro!"

"Since you begged so nicely and beautifully." Kankuro teased the red-head.

He eyed his brother before him as if he was a feast and Kami, he was a feast...a feast for his eyes and mouth only. He licked his lips then placed his hands on either side of Gaara's chest as he bent down and took the perky nub in his mouth and sucked hard on the sensitive flesh. Kankuro heard Gaara's cries of pleasure as the red-head bucked up against Kankuro's body. The red-head rubbed his unclothed cock against Kankuro's thigh, wanting friction of some kind as he moaned pitifully.

"Please Aniki...you're teasing me terribly!"

Kankuro pulled back from his suckling, "Wait my little cockslut and I will make it worth your while."

Gaara whimpered, but obeyed Kankuro. Kankuro now knew that he had to punish the red-head for his interruption. He knew Gaara would enjoy it though. His mouth surrounded the red-head's perky nipple as he bit down and heard Gaara's groans. Kankuro felt drunk on his brother's moans of pleasure. His fingers went to the other nipple and teased it by pulling and pinching it, making Gaara moan and scream Kankuro's name.

Kankuro released the nub and smiled at the slut beneath him. "Do you want more?"

"Yes...Kami...please!"

"I'm not Kami."

"Aniki!"

Kankuro chuckled as he readjusted himself. He lifted the red-head's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Gaara's thighs. He licked his lips as he watched Gaara's lust-filled eyes. Their eyes met as he took Gaara's length in his hot mouth. "Ahh...ahh...Aniki!!" The moist heat that surrounded Gaara's cock made him feel heat shoot through his body. His toes curled as he felt his body become so tight and pleasurable that he felt that he was going to break. Gaara knew his orgasm was coming...oh it was coming...but he felt Kankuro withdraw. Gaara moaned loudly in disappointment.

"I'm going to feel your body around me as you orgasm. You are heaven, you know that baby?"

Kankuro's comment only made Gaara want to finish his orgasm. "Aniki..." He begged.

The older brother repositioned himself to where he could thrust himself in his younger brother. He grasped Gaara's hips and pulled them up to where he could thrust in one easy move. Kankuro slammed into Gaara's body, angling himself just right to where he hit Gaara's prostate. He knew he hit the right spot when Gaara screamed his name. He slammed in twice more and Gaara came hard, contracting around Kankuro's member. It felt so good...Kankuro thrust a few more times before Gaara's body made him spill his seed.

xxxx

Kankuro woke to hear vomiting. He walked to the bathroom and found Gaara hunched over the toilet. Their love-making had tired both of them out last night and he had figured he would understand things sooner...hopefully. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it?" Gaara snapped. Kankuro backed up as the red-head stood up. "I'm sorry...I just...I feel sick."

"Maybe I shouldn't have had sex with you last night."

"No! I want to have sex! It feels good. Please Aniki."

Kankuro reached forward and stroked Gaara's red hair. "You never told me what the baby's sex is going to be."

Gaara blushed. "Sorry. Nana told me it is going to be a girl."

"Nana?"

"Harumi's grandmother."

"A girl...oh Kami..."

The red-head glanced at his brother in concern. "What? Are you not pleased?"

"Gaara we can't choose the sex of the baby. I'm just thinking that we are going to have to get a lot of advice from Temari." Kankuro explained. "But I am looking forward to a baby girl."

"Yeah. Temari will definitely have to help us." Gaara said with a smile.

"So do you feel okay??"

"I feel a little better, thanks for asking."

"I'm here for you baby. Whatever you need, I will do anything for you."

Gaara rushed into his brother's arms. "That's what I needed to hear. Oh Aniki. I need you so much."

Kankuro held Gaara tightly to his body as he stroked the red-head's back. "I love you sweetheart."

"Oh Aniki..."

A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. Whew. I hope you like it. The next chapter will focus on Gaara and Kankuro finding a solution to their…uh…problem. ^^ I wanted some sex of course. Gaara is going to go through some changes, so be prepared. I hope you like it nonetheless. Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate it so much!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_What To Do_

Gaara was curled up on Kankuro's lap in the plush chair. He had been doing this of late when his stomach hurt. Kankuro fondled Gaara's stomach softly as he kissed the red-head's neck. "Have you decided what to do about when you get bigger?"

"I was thinking about going to Konoha and leaving Suna in the capable hands of Temari." Gaara responded.

"Hnh. Are you going to tell blondie?"

Gaara smiled at his brother, "Yes, but when we go. I don't want anyone to find out besides him. Anyway, it will be kind of hard to hide a bulge."

Kankuro laughed. "True."

"Aniki, I feel terrible." Gaara admitted.

Kankuro kissed Gaara's neck again as he patted the red-head's stomach. "I'm sorry baby. What can I do?"

"Just hold me for a while." Gaara answered as he curled up even more in the older brother's arms.

The puppet master held his younger brother to his body for a while until he fell asleep. Kankuro reviewed in his mind the past events of the week. Gaara seemed to be more hormonal and emotional of late, this was mostly because of the changes his body was undergoing. Sometimes he wanted to have sex, the next day he would be curled on the bed in a ball. It was such a confusing time for both of them.

xxxx

Gaara sat in the Kazekage's office, looking at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He intended to write Naruto, but he didn't know how to start it out. He knew that if he put too much detail, Naruto would rush to Suna. He had to let Naruto know, without really knowing. He sighed then began to write:

'Naruto,

I am having an issue and I would like to stay in Konoha in about three months for five months to sort out the issue i'm having.'

He looked at the paper and bit his lower lips. Kami, Naruto would want to know everything. He continued to write:

'Please understand that I can't tell you what is going on in this letter, but I will tell you everything when I get to Konoha. I appreciate your help. By the way, Kankuro will be assisting me and Temari will be taking my place during the time period up there. Thanks. See you soon.

Gaara'

He called for Harumi and watched as she entered the room. "Yes my lord?"

"Would you please send this out to Naruto?" He asked as he handed her the letter.

"Of course Lord Kazekage." Harumi said with a nod then left to send the letter.

xxxx

A week and a half later, Gaara received a letter from his friend. He opened it up and read it:

'Gaara,

I look forward to seeing you in a few months. You have no idea how excited I am to see you. Preparations are being made for you and Kankuro. I hope you are doing well. Please keep well until I see you. I have a special house available for you that is on the outskirts of Konoha. Hopefully that will serve you. See you soon Gaara. Give everyone my best.

Naruto'

Gaara smiled at Naruto's letter as he put it on the side of the desk and concentrated on signing more papers. However, his stomach was hurting. It felt like it was cramping, but he knew that it was the baby growing. On top of that he felt his body widening at the hips slightly. He feared giving birth to a baby, although he wanted his baby, he could only imagine the pain that was involved. Gaara patted his stomach to try to quiet his baby. Though he knew she hadn't developed enough, he still wanted to feel connected to her.

He couldn't wait to leave and see Kankuro tonight. He could expect Kankuro to do anything for him. He had been so accomadating of late. Gaara heard Harumi at the door, "My lord."

"Yes?"

"Your meeting with the advisors is in ten minutes."

"Thank you Harumi."

Gaara sighed, he hated his job.

xxxx

Temari and Kankuro met in a baby store of all places. Kankuro realized that pretty soon he would be a father and that maybe Temari was trying to get him to take more of a role before the baby came into the world. Temari led Kankuro to the maternity wear and talked quietly. "I thought we could come and shop for some things for the baby and Gaara."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, doesn't 'he' need some maternity wear?" Temari questioned back.

"Uh...I guess."

Temari slapped her forehead. "Ugh...you never think Kankuro. Anyone loves presents. Besides, I see some baby books over there that you need to read."

Kankuro looked at her in shock. "Books? That's boring."

She shot him a nasty look. "You and Gaara need to know how to raise a child, besides, some of those books have some interesting topics."

"You've read some of them?"

"You don't think Shikamaru and I aren't trying to get pregnant?"

"Oh...so anyway, what do you think I should get him?"

"Something simple. After all, this is a more female-oriented shop."

Kankuro nodded. "You're right."

"Look Kankuro, I don't you to think that I am angry with you. I'm not, I just want everything to turn out well. You and Gaara are so important to me."

Kankuro pulled out a black shirt which looked like it fitted Gaara, but would be big enough for him during pregnancy. "What do you think??"

Temari eyed the piece, "Oh yeah, that's Gaara." She laughed softly.

Kankuro chuckled. "Yep." He responded to his sister's comment, "I know Temari...I didn't expect to have a baby so soon...I didn't expect one ever."

Temari rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks sis."

xxxx

Gaara entered his quarters, wanting nothing more to curl up in Kankuro's arms. He found Kankuro sitting in a plush chair while reading. "Hi Aniki."

Kankuro looked up from the book, "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Gaara responded as he fell on Kankuro's lap.

"I'm sorry. I went out with Temari today."

"You did?"

"Yep." Kankuro answered. "I got you something."

Gaara brightened up. "You did? Ooh show me!"

Kankuro lifted a heavy bag up and watched as Gaara eyed it. He fished in the bag for the right garment and pulled it out. He showed Gaara the black shirt he had spotted earlier. "I know it isn't your style...well it's female, but I thought you would like it nonetheless."

"Oh Aniki...I love it. I'll try it on now!"

"Well you don't have to..." Kankuro replied as he scratched his head with a smile.

"What else did you get?" Gaara asked, now curious. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a black silk nightie. "Aniki?"

Kankuro blushed as he explained, "Well...uh...the girls were looking at me like I was some woman hater. I know you probably won't wear it."

Gaara grasped the nightie and smiled at his brother, "I'll think I will try it on. After all you did get it for me."

Kankuro watched Gaara walk off to the bathroom. He never expected Gaara to want to try on a nightie for him, but he was damn lucky. When Gaara reemerged, he felt his cock harden, but ignored it momentarily. Gaara was hot. He was so sexy.

Gaara sat on his brother's lap in the black nightie as he said, "I like it."

The puppet master smiled, "Do you now? I love you in it. You look so hot."

The red-head smiled back as his fingers trailed at his brother's cock, "I can see. Couldn't wait Aniki?"

"Not when you are so fucking hot." Kankuro replied then nibbled at Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara leaned back, "Kankuro...fuck me if you want." He grasped Kankuro's shoulders as the puppet master slid his pants down his hips to reveal his erect member.

Kankuro responded, "Oh I do want to."

He angled his hips while grasping the red-head's hips in a tight grip and plunged into the welcoming body. Gaara leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck as the older sibling kept thrusting into his body. Gaara moaned Kankuro's name loudly as he felt the older man's cock hit his prostate hard, causing pleasure to erupt through his body. "Oh Aniki!" He cried out as he felt the puppet master's cock hit the right place in his body. It felt so so good. His fingers curled in Kankuro's brown hair and grasped lockes of the older man's hair. His spine curved like a bow as Kankuro curled a hand around Gaara's cock and pumped the red-head's member quickly to reach both their orgasms. "Kank...ur...oh!" Gaara cried out as he felt his body jerk towards the brunette and a pleasurable feeling come over him as his seed surged into Kankuro's hand. Kankuro felt his brother's body contract around his hard member, his body jerking in tune with Gaara's. His seed flooded Gaara's body as he felt the red-head slump against him. Kankuro smiled at the red-head as he leaned back and adjusted his body, letting Gaara curl up on his lap.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have been busy with work and today is my b-day. So I wanted to give ya'll a gift. Anyway, this chapter is sort of short. Next chapter will be longer. I promise! I appreciate the reviews so far. Please keep them coming! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_The Decision_

He knew they were going to either call him crazy or hate him, but Gaara was thinking of his child and her future. What would her future be like without married parents? He knew what it was like to feel estranged and weird. Gaara didn't want his baby to feel estranged and he knew that being married might be a little more 'normal.' What would they think of him if he even proposed it? He hoped they wouldn't hate him, but there was only a possibility.

Gaara looked at his sister and brother as they sat in his office which was in his Kazekage quarters. Kami, he felt so nervous. "I have made a decision. Temari, I want you to take over my position as Kazekage after I leave for Konoha...permanently."

"What?" Temari questioned as her jaw dropped in surprise.

Gaara held up his hand to silence her, "I'm not finished. I feel you would be an ideal Kazekage. I also feel that I was...thrust into the position and I now want to concentrate on my baby." He paused and took a deep breath. "I want to marry you Kankuro."

Kankuro said, "What!" He then fell out of his chair and laid in the floor. Gaara stood up quickly and went over to Kankuro.

"Aniki?"

Kankuro looked up at him and replied, "I'm fine...you want to marry me?"

"Yes...I am just thinking about the baby."

"Are you two crazy?" Temari questioned them. "You're brothers. You can't marry."

Gaara sat on Kankuro's midsection and looked at Temari in annoyance. "You said that soulmates are different, no matter what. Temari, I want to have a normal life."

"Normal? Gaara, marrying your brother isn't normal!"

"Well it is for me! Can't you see I want the baby to have a normal life!"

Kankuro finally intervened, "Well I know we won't be the first incestous relationship to have ended in marriage."

Gaara turned to Kankuro, "You mean you want to marry me?"

"Uh...duh."

Gaara bounced up and down on Kankuro's hips in happiness. "Oh Aniki. You have no idea how happy I am."

Kankuro put his hands on his hips to still his brother. "Baby, i'm happy too. Just don't bounce like that or you'll give me a hard on."

Temari intervened with a heavy sigh, "You two realize how difficult you are making this on me?"

"No." Kankuro replied.

"Of course you wouldn't. I can't stop you from getting married. It's weird, but if you feel normal then I won't stop you."

"Thank you for understanding Temari." Gaara intervened.

She smiled at her youngest brother. "I love you Gaara. I want you to be happy." She paused then restated, "I want both of you to be happy."

"Thanks Temari." Kankuro thanked her.

"Ok, now that we have things settled, I am going to leave you two to whatever you are going to do." She then turned and left the two alone.

Gaara looked at his brother with a smile, "You really want to marry me?"

"Duh." Kankuro responded, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Oh Kankuro..." Gaara leaned forward and hugged his brother. The puppet master put his arms around the red-head's waist and hugged him back.

"Wait, who is going to marry us?"

"Naruto." Gaara suggested.

"The blondie?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes. It will be private."

"Whatever you want baby. I'm here to please."

Gaara smiled at the puppet master. He laid his head on Kankuro's chest as he thought about their future. "Aniki, I want our baby to have a normal life."

"I know. She won't have a quote unquote normal life, but we will give her love and happiness." He paused then asked, "What are you really thinking about Gaara?"

The red-head didn't reply for a few minutes, but finally said, "I'm thinking about Father. I don't want to be like him."

"Don't worry. Neither of us will. Trust me baby. The only good thing Father did was bring you in the world."

Gaara blushed at Kankuro's comment, "Thank you Aniki."

"You're welcome." Kankuro responded.

"I don't know what to do Kankuro."

"It's okay Gaara, we'll figure everything out. Things will turn out fine."

Gaara looked at his brother then smiled, "I hope so, I hope so..."

xxxx

Two months later after much work and plans, Gaara and Kankuro were finally leaving for Konoha. Temari had been named Kazekage and was settling into her position. She was getting used to her brothers as lovers instead of regular siblings.

Gaara and Kankuro were packed and ready to go. Kankuro had his puppet scrolls, travel tool kit, and a pack of clothes and other necessities. Gaara, on the other hand, was more heavier and was showing his pregnancy and could only carry a light pack of clothes. Gaara wore a large robe to hide his pregnancy.

Temari stood at the edge of Suna's borders with Kankuro and Gaara. "You sure you want to do this?" She asked them.

"Yes Temari." Gaara replied for the fifth time.

"I'm going to miss you." She told her youngest brother as she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too Temari. Don't worry, you'll make a great Kazekage."

"Hey what about me?" Kankuro questioned.

Temari rolled her eyes then hugged her second brother. "Why would I miss you?" She teased.

"Love you Temari. We'll send you word soon."

"I'll have all your things shipped up to Konoha."

"Thanks." Gaara input.

Tears came to her eyes as they waved goodbye and were on her way. She knew it would be a long while before she would see them again.

xxxx

Five Days Later

Normally it took them three days to make it to Konoha, but since Gaara was pregnant, they had to take more breaks and eat more. However, they finally arrived at the edge of Konoha and found Naruto waiting impatiently with two of his Black Anbu. Gaara covered his stomach as Naruto came forward and said, "Hi Gaara! I was a little worried for you both. It doesn't take you five days to get here."

Gaara smiled, "I know, there are some issues that I have to explain later. Can you take us to our apartment?"

"I have a small home for you exactly."

"Ok thanks."

The two followed the Hokage to the home he had for them which was not far away from the main gates of Konoha. Naruto waved off his Anbu protectors as he entered the house with the two brothers. He watched as Kankuro let his things hit the floor. "So why are you here? What's going on Gaara?"

Gaara sat on a soft plush couch and parted his dirty robe to let his stomach show. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto gaped, his mouth opened and closed and opened again. "Pre...Pregnant?? But how?!"

"Shut up." Kankuro hissed.

"It's a miracle Naruto. I'm so happy. I can't wait to have her."

"HER!"

Kankuro wrapped an arm around Naruto's mouth. "Shush!"

"Kankuro, let him go." Gaara told him then watched as he looked at the two.

The older brother released his hold on Naruto then glared at the blond. "Naruto, we also want you to marry us."

The blond Hokage started to gape again. Kankuro couldn't help but smile at Naruto. "Marry you two?"

"The baby has to have as normal a life as possible."

Naruto sat next to Gaara. "It's just a little...strange. I'm not in a position to judge though."

"Thank you Naruto."

Gaara hugged the blond softly, making him feel surprised but he hugged back anyway. "You're more than welcome. How about I leave you two to unpack. There's some food in the kitchen and some fresh sheets and linens in the bedroom. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you." Gaara replied.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto said, he was about to walk out the door when Kankuro stopped him.

"Blondie...don't you dare tell anyone."

Naruto looked at the serious look on Kankuro's face. "I won't Kankuro. I promise. Besides...it's not my business to tell." Naruto then opened the door and left.

xxxx

Later that Night

Naruto lay beside Hinata as he think of his friend. "You're awfully quiet Naruto-kun."

He felt her cuddle against his chest as he caressed her bare back. "I'm thinking."

"I can tell...what's the matter?"

He couldn't tell Hinata...but he could in an example. "I have a friend of a friend who is in a situation."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, this friend and his brother have been having sexual intercourse...which I am not judging...um by some miracle my friend's friend has become pregnant and he wants to get married for the baby. I just don't know what to do."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's Gaara isn't it."

"N..no..." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto, don't lie to me. I can tell. First, if it was really a friend of a friend it wouldn't affect you so. Second, you have no friend of a friend who has a brother. Last, you never use an example like that."

"What do you think?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Naruto, the Hyuuga's are innocent of incest. Our line has seen a many pairings of brothers and sisters or cousins or some other pairings. Just to keep it pure. I am in no position to judge either. I think it is a miracle. Which one is pregnant??"

"Gaara."

Hinata's smile widened. "He will need a midwife."

"Yes. I will talk with Sakura tomorrow. Thanks Hinata and you know we have to be sworn to secrecy." Naruto explained.

"I wouldn't expect any less. Maybe I can see him."

He kissed her lips softly and felt her kiss back. "Maybe. We'll take it a step at a time."

xxxx

The Next Day

Gaara rubbed his stomach as he watched Kankuro unpack the rest of their things. "Our baby is turning. I can feel her."

Kankuro turned his head to smile at Gaara. "You really are excited about her."

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"Of course baby. I want my baby girl." He paused then asked, "What should we name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of Aiko, Hideko, or Megumi."

"Beautiful names. You'll have to pick one though."

Gaara smiled at Kankuro, "I know."

"I can't wait till the baby is born." Kankuro said as he finished unpacking.

"I know. I bet she will be so beautiful."

"Is Naruto supposed to be by today?"

The red-head laughed. "Yes."

Kankuro walked over to his lover who stood up briefly as Kankuro sat down and allowed Gaara to sit on his lap. "Let's wait, i'm happy the way it is."

Gaara snuggled his head into his brother's clothed chest, "Me too Aniki...me too."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait…I have been so busy with work. But I am glad to have a job. Anyway, no sex this chapter, but there will be next chapter. I know it is a shock! So it is your decision, what should I name the girl? Aiko means love child, Hideko means splendid child, and Megumi means blessing. What do you think?? Thanks for the reviews! I need more! I will update sooner too!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Jealousy Returns

Naruto and Sakura approached the house that Gaara and Kankuro occupied. He hadn't

exactly explained what was going on with the two brothers, but he had told her that

she couldn't tell anyone what was going on. She was sworn to secrecy, meaning, by

Hokage standards, that if she did tell, she would be banned from the village or

worse.

As Naruto knocked on the door, Sakura asked, "So what is Gaara and Kankuro doing

here?"

"You'll see. Now remember Sakura, you can't tell anyone what you see."

"I know Naruto. Don't worry, whatever Gaara and Kankuro are having issues with I

won't tell. I don't see and tell. I'm not that type of person." Sakura replied with a

huff.

The door opened, revealing Kankuro. "What are you doing here Naruto...and Sakura?"

"I brought Sakura to look over Gaara. She's our best medic nin." Naruto explained.

Kankuro stepped aside, allowing the two Leaf nin into the house, he then shut the

door and locked it behind them. Gaara walked into the room, his stomach noticably

bigger and anyone could notice that he was pregnant. Sakura gasped at Gaara's

appearance. "Gaara-sama, are you pregnant?"

"Yes Sakura-chan." Gaara said proudly.

"How?" She questioned as her rational brain tried to work out the hows of a male

pregnancy.

"It's hard to explain, but basically the same way a female gets pregnant."

"By who? Does he know?"

"Yes. He's here." Gaara replied with a blush.

"Where?"

Gaara grabbed Kankuro's hand making Sakura gasp again. "You and Kankuro-sama."

"Yeah...what do you think?! We're freaks!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'd like you to know Kankuro, that I have a female lover,

and no I don't think you are a freak."

The three men looked at her with shocked faces. "Who?"

"None of your business."

"Awww...come on Sakura!"

"Oh for Hokage's sake! It's Ino!" She paused then continued the conversation about

Gaara, "Have you been examined Gaara-sama?"

"Once, I know I am having a girl."

Sakura smiled, "That's good, but I will need to examine you again. How about tomorrow

I come and examine you. I will then put you on a strict diet for the baby's health."

"What kind of diet?" Kankuro questioned Sakura.

"Well, Gaara is eating for two. He looks extremely thin, even for being in I would

say fourth or fifth month of pregnancy. I want him to be on a diet of fruits,

vegetables, rice, and miso soup. He will also have to drink juice three times a day

and have water at least eight glasses per day."

Gaara blanched, "Sakura, i'm peeing enough already!"

She laughed softly. "That's because she is growing and the pressure is on your

bladder. It will get a little worse during your third trimester, but after your

pregnancy it will return to normal."

Gaara groaned softly as Kankuro patted his back to try to relieve the stress. "What

about things we need for the baby?" Kankuro asked her.

"I will make a list tomorrow then you and Naruto can go out and get some supplies for

the baby. I know some excellent maternity shops."

"Thanks Sakura." He thanked her.

"You're welcome Kankuro-sama."

She was surprised when Gaara hugged her suddenly. "Thank you Sakura. I appreciate

your help."

Sakura patted Gaara's back because she did not know what else to do, "You're

welcome." She then stepped back and said, "I am going to need to gather some things

for tomorrow's examination. Naruto, I will see you back at the office."

The three men watched her leave, then Naruto turned to Gaara, "I hope you don't mind

me bringing her."

"No Naruto. She is right. I do need an examination."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad. She'll be you're midwife then." He then headed towards the

door, "I'll leave you two alone. I will be back tomorrow with Sakura."

Gaara waved goodbye, "Bye Naruto."

xxxx

The next day, Sakura and Naruto came to the small house. Sakura had a bag of medical

supplies in her hand. Naruto knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door

opened and revealed Kankuro. "Come on in."

They entered, finding Gaara sitting patiently on the couch. "Hi Gaara." Sakura

greeted.

"Hi Sakura." Gaara replied.

"Kankuro, I have a list of things you need to get for the baby and Gaara. So if you

two want to go out while I examine Gaara, that would probably be okay."

Kankuro looked at Gaara and asked, "Is that okay baby?"

Gaara nodded, "Of course Kankuro...i'll be fine."

He took the list from Sakura and hauled the blonde off towards the city.

xxxx

Kankuro and Naruto looked at baby clothes while talking about Gaara's pregnancy,

though disguising their words. "How many clothes do you think the baby will need?"

Naruto questioned the older man.

"I don't know. Probably about ten outfits. I think we will need more diapers than

outfits. Let's see...what do we have? Pacifiers, diapers, socks...breast pump?"

"It makes sense right?" Naruto questioned.

"I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't like leaving Gaara." Kankuro answered. He stared at a pile of diapers as he

put ten big packages in the cart. Better safe, than sorry.

"Well i'm sure what Sakura is doing is increadibly personal." Naruto input. He looked

at the pacifiers then grabbed two and threw them in.

Kankuro groaned, "I don't care."

"You're so possessive Kankuro."

He looked at the blonde and replied, "Yes I am."

They ventured through the store, finding everything on the list then bringing their

things to the front to check out. Naruto commented while waiting for their total,

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope."

xxxx

They returned to find Gaara sitting on the sofa by himself. He glared at Kankuro,

letting the older man know that he was in trouble. "Where the hell have you been

Kankuro?"

Kankuro eyed Gaara, "Umm...shopping...with Naruto."

The red-head stood up as quickly as possible and shouted, "You've been gone for too

long! You don't find me attractive!" He then spun around and left for their bedroom.

Kankuro and Naruto stared blankly ahead with mouths dropped wide open. "Leave Naruto.

I have to handle this." Naruto nodded as he set his bags down and left the house. He

knew what this type of thing would entail.

The older brother followed his pregnant brother into their bedroom and found Gaara

glaring at him again. "You were out way too long Kankuro!"

"What? You know how I am with shopping...give me a break!" He exclaimed.

"You were fucking Naruto weren't you?" The question stopped Kankuro dead in his

tracks. "You think he is more attractive than I!"

Kankuro growled loudly as he walked forward and grasped Gaara's wrists in his hands.

He pulled Gaara flush against his body, making the younger man feel his cock. "If you

think I want blondie, then you are dead wrong Gaara. There is only one person in my

life who makes me feel hard. Do you think blondie can make me feel like that? He

hardly ignites a fire like you can Gaara."

Gaara blushed, but remembered his anger. "You are always the dominate one Kankuro! I

want to be on top!" He knew he sounded like a child who was throwing a temper

tantrum, but he wanted to ride Kankuro without any arguments.

Kankuro was taken aback by the red-head's behavior. "What..."

"You heard me Kankuro...I want to ride you without you being controlling."

The older brother was taken aback by Gaara's words. Was Gaara kidding? Being dominate

was his thing...but if it meant making his submissive pregnant lover happy, he was

happy to do it. "Okay baby. I'll do it for you. Anything for you."

Gaara glanced at his older brother and said, "Take off you're clothes then get on the

bed." He watched Kankuro obey his command with some satisfaction. His eyes took in

the older brother's actions then finally watched as he laid on his back and spread

his legs, bending them to make it slightly easier for both of them.

Kankuro watched as Gaara took off his clothes slowly. His stomach was prominent now

that the baby was growing. The red-head's nipples were also slightly larger than

usual because his body was making milk for the baby. Kankuro licked his lips at

seeing the red-head undress suddenly. He wanted to suck on Gaara's nipples, but knew

his brother was in charge today.

Gaara placed his hands on Kankuro's chest as he settled his body over Kankuro's body.

His hand grasped hold of Kankuro's hard cock, his eyes connected with the brunette's,

then sank on the thick hard cock. His hands grasped Kankuro's knees as he began to

ride his brother's cock in a steady, but quick rhythm. Gaara heard his brother groan

and moan his name, which was such a difference. He leaned back, giving Kankuro a good

view of his chest as he continued to ride Kankuro steadily.

Kankuro groaned, "That's it baby...oh Gaara!" He thrust upwards as Gaara rode him.

"Aniki...Kami, I need you!"

The brunette moved his hands from the sheets to Gaara's hips and pushed his body up

so he could kiss Gaara's soft lips. Gaara quickened his pace, while grabbing

Kankuro's brown hair in a tight grip. "Oh fuck Kankuro! I need you!" He pushed the

older brother's face into his chest as he felt the familiar sensation overtake him.

He felt as if he was no longer a part of his body, his orgasm overtook him. Cum

spilled onto his and Kankuro's chests. He felt a steady stream of seed enter his body

as his brother cried out his pleasure. Gaara collapsed over Kankuro's body, his

brother's cock still in his body while both were shaking from pleasure.

xxxx

A few hours later the two talked candidly about the baby and the examination. Gaara

said to Kankuro, "Sakura told me the baby is doing fine. I have to eat a lot. I just

feel fat Aniki."

Kankuro stroked Gaara's cheek, "Gaara, I love you baby. Only you and our future

child."

"I'm sorry I was jealous."

The brunette smiled, "It's okay. I enjoyed it Gaara. I want more of that possessive

side of you."

Gaara smiled demurely at his brother and lover. "Okay Aniki."

"Gaara...if you want me any time, just ride me baby."

The red-head smiled, "I will, I have a feeling I will."

He nuzzled Kankuro's neck as he smiled, the baby turned in his stomach eager to come

into the world.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with work. I'm glad I have a job though. Anyway, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I still I am deciding on the name for the baby…it's between Megumi and Aiko. Please review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Marriage

"I love you Aniki." Gaara told Kankuro as he curled up on Kankuro's lap. They waited for Naruto to arrive.

"Oh Gaara, I love you too baby."

Gaara smiled at Kankuro then took the older man's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Can you feel her? She's moving."

Kankuro felt a kick against his hand and smiled at his brother as he commented, "She's going to be strong."

Gaara smiled at Kankuro as he kissed his aniki's lips and moved Kankuro's hand further down his front. "Kankuro..."

Kankuro smirked, "Keep doing that and I might take you baby...you know I can't resist you."

"Maybe I want you to." Gaara said with a wink as he felt Kankuro's hand ghost across his abdomen.

Kankuro laughed softly, "What did Sakura say yesterday?"

Gaara blushed at the thought of their conversation yesterday. "Well...we talked about my new diet. We also talked about things like going to the bathroom every hour...at least it seems and why I have to change my shirts at least three times a day."

Kankuro laughed again. "Why is that?"

He blushed again, "You know...breast milk."

"Well, tell me what she said." Kankuro urged.

Gaara smiled, "Okay."

xxxx

"Gaara-sama, is there anything that you wish to discuss with me?" Sakura questioned him.

"Well...there are some issues Sakura-chan." Gaara started.

"What?"

"I have to change my shirts at least three times a day."

Sakura grabbed the edge of his shirt, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No. I don't mind." Gaara replied.

She took off his shirt to see his chest. She noted the size of his nipples then said, "I see."

"Can I do anything?"

"Your body is preparing for the baby. If you want...I know this is going to sound weird...you can milk your nipples till your baby gets here."

"But..."

"Don't worry Gaara," she waved her hand at him, "You don't have a definite supply of breast milk. Usually milk lasts about two years after the baby is born...or more."

"How can I milk?" He questioned with a blush.

"With a breast pump or..."

"Yes?"

"Again weird, but you can get Kankuro to do it." This time it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Okay...um I seem to want to use the bathroom a lot." Gaara input as he tried to switch subjects

"It's normal. The baby is pressing on your bladder." Sakura explained.

"I just feel weird."

Sakura smiled at him. "It's okay. Things are going to be fine. I'll be there for you."

Gaara smiled back. "Thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome. Are there any other questions?"

"No...not really." He responded. "Um...do you really think that we are doing the right thing?"

Sakura sat down next to Gaara while holding his hand gently. "The situation itself is difficult Gaara-sama. You and Kankuro are in an incestous relationship." She looked as Gaara lowered his eyes and head. "But I think that she will have two great parents. To tell the truth, I never thought you would get pregnant."

"Because I am impersonable?"

She giggled, "No Gaara-sama, because, honestly, when we first met you were so much more..."

"Dominant?"

"Yep. Kankuro would have seemed the more likely candidate to be pregnant."

Gaara smiled at her, "To be honest Sakura-chan, I never thought you would be in a relationship with another girl."

"Yeah. Ino and I are trying to find a guy for donating sperm. We would like a baby too."

This peaked Gaara's interest. "You want to get pregnant?"

"Ino does. I do too, but Ino tells me that she needs to be the one to have a baby first. I'm the medic nin." Sakura explained with a laugh.

"Have you found someone to help you?"

"No. We really haven't found a guy to help us yet."

"Well...if you need help, Kankuro and I would love to help you in any way possible."

Sakura smiled at the red-head, "Thank you Gaara. You are so considerate."

"I don't know Aniki would feel about having sex with a girl..."

The pink-haired medic nin giggled, "You don't have to have sex with a sperm donor to get pregnant."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. But we can discuss it later Gaara. Since you don't have any more questions, I will leave. I am going to get some things prepared for the baby, but I also have to prepare your diet as well."

Gaara looked less-than-enthused. "Uh..."

She laughed again, "It's okay, everything will work out."

"I hope so Sakura. I have faith it will though."

xxxx

Kankuro looked at Gaara with a glint of lust in his eyes. "So Sakura is looking for a sperm donor?"

"Yeah..."

The older man brushed his fingers over Gaara's tender nipples. "Mmm...so she says I can help you there hmm?"

Gaara bit his lower lip, "Yes."

The nimble fingers brushed over the swollen buds, flicking them softly, "Does it hurt baby?"

"A little."

Kankuro's eyes met Gaara's, "Do you want me to?"

"Kami yes Kankuro!"

Kankuro smiled at his brother, "You're so beautiful baby. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Mmm." Gaara moaned as he felt Kankuro pluck his sore nipples. "Ah...Aniki."

"I love you. You're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have you and our baby."

"Oh Aniki." The red-head responded, his arms wrapped around Kankuro's neck, bringing the older brother closer. "I love you too."

xxxx

Gaara watched as Naruto showed the two brothers a short scroll which represented their new marriage license. "I've never married anyone before." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Just do it." Kankuro murmured as he held Gaara to him. Gaara was dressed in a white maternity shirt and pants. He felt special as he cuddled up against Kankuro.

"Jeez, don't rush Kankuro." Naruto replied as he signed the license and put Gaara and Kankuro's name on the scroll to make it official.

"I can't help it. I've been waiting a long time for this." Kankuro responded.

Naruto smiled at the two, "Okay...to make it short." He held out the rings, which he and Kankuro had picked out the day they had gone shopping for pregnancy supplies. "Gaara, do you?"

Gaara laughed softly, "I do."

"Kankuro, do you?"

"Yep."

"Take the rings." Naruto instructed. The two took the rings from Naruto's hand and slid it on each other's fingers, then waited for Naruto to say, "Kiss each other."

Kankuro didn't wait to take his brother's lips in a burning kiss. He wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and deepened the kiss. Gaara moaned softly in the kiss then felt Kankuro pull back.

"Thanks Naruto, but I don't think we need you here anymore."

"Point taken." Naruto replied. "Congratulations."

"Naruto." Gaara intervened.

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Gaara."

xxxx

"Oh Kami..." Gaara moaned as he felt Kankuro lean him down on the bed.

"Let's consummate our marriage...eh baby?" Kankuro whispered hotly in the red-head's ear.

"Mmm. Anything you want Aniki."

The brunette brushed his lips against Gaara's, making him feel hotter than he had ever felt. He deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue between the soft lips and claiming the sweet mouth as his own. After a few minutes of kissing, Kankuro pulled back, leaving the red-head panting and his lips red for more.

Gaara moaned as he felt Kankuro kiss down his neck, slightly kissing and slightly nipping on the skin. Kankuro moved further down towards Gaara's chest and took one of his tender nipples in his experienced mouth. Gaara moaned loudly, his hands went to Kankuro's hair and grasped lockes of Kankuro's hair. "Mmm. Oh it feels good Aniki." He moaned softly as the brunette nipped and sucked on the tender nub. "Oh Kami!"

Kankuro felt liquid on his tongue as his mouth sucked on the nipple eagerly. "Kami, Aniki...it feels so good!"

The older brother felt some measure of pride as he kissed over to the other tender nub and repeated the same ministrations. It felt so good, Gaara moaned Kankuro's name as he felt the older man suck on his nipple harshly then moved from the red-head's sore nipples down to his stomach and kiss softly.

Gaara felt his cock harden even more as he grasped Kankuro's hair in a tighter grip, "Oh Aniki...please, I can't wait. I need you."

"I see baby." Kankuro murmured as he rolled over on his back, pulled down his pants, and welcomed the red-head.

Gaara moaned softly as he grasped Kankuro's hard cock, positioned himself over the member and slid onto it. He slid down with a moan, he felt Kankuro's hand grasp his hips tightly while thrusting upwards against the red-head's prostate. Gaara shouted Kankuro's name as he rode the older brother's cock until he felt his hard cock explode over Kankuro's stomach in a rage of heat. Kankuro felt Gaara's body contract violently around his cock, making him come hard in the younger man's body. Gaara collapsed over the older man, feeling his body shake hard as the other man held him.

"You're beautiful." Kankuro told Gaara after regaining his breath.

"I'm glad we're official Kankuro."

"Me too baby."

Gaara curled up against Kankuro and smiled as he thought about the future. He couldn't wait to have their child. It was only a few more months and he knew that Kankuro would be a great father.

A/N: So I have a surprise for you. I commissioned DKStudio from to do a rather mature fanart of Gaara and Kankuro. Here is the link: . I will be commissioning a G/K mpreg fanart soon. Anyway, this chapter was a bit hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review! I would appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Baby's Coming!

It was three months later, Gaara was officially expecting their child any day now. He was still about two weeks away from the baby's due date, but it made things harder for Gaara. He was much bigger, due to the baby's growth, and this meant that he had difficulty bending, picking things up, and doing general things that he liked to do. Gaara decided that he would never have sex again on a blue moon!

Sakura had moved in with them a week ago. Since she was the midwife, she had to be close to Gaara in case he went into labor early. She had been preparing for the inevitable. Sakura knew that he would be in a lot of pain. Men were not built for bearing children.

Gaara looked at his huge belly as he caressed it softly. "Oh Megumi, I can't wait till you are out of me and in my arms." He kept caressing his stomach as Kankuro came up to him. He smiled at the older man. Kankuro was really being a great guy. They hadn't had sex in eight weeks due to Gaara's health. He hadn't complained about the lack of sex, which most would.

"Hey baby." Kankuro said as he sat beside Gaara.

Gaara smiled at Kankuro, "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. Megumi's moving around, but other than that, i'm doing okay."

Kankuro laughed. "Is she kicking?"

"No, just moving." Gaara responded. Gaara suddenly felt pain in his lower abdomen as wetness soaked his pants. "Oh damn."

"What? Did you pee on yourself again?" Kankuro questioned.

Because Megumi pressed on his bladder, Gaara sometimes didn't make it to the bathroom on time. "No...it feels different. Get Sakura."

"Do you think it's time?"

"I don't know Kankuro. Get Sakura!"

Kankuro stood up and headed for Sakura's room, while calling her name. Sakura came running out of her room and asked, "Is it Gaara?"

"Yes. He's wet himself and he says it doesn't feel right." Kankuro answered.

Sakura found Gaara and placed her hand on his stomach. She used her chakra to see if his water had broke. "Gaara, how do you feel?"

"My abdomen hurts." Gaara replied.

"She's ready to come Gaara. She'll be about two weeks early, but she will be fine."

Gaara looked at her in horror. "Are you serious!"

"Yes." She turned to Kankuro, "Take him to the bedroom while I get my things. Make sure to prop several pillows behind his back and take off his pants."

Kankuro nodded as he watched Sakura leave to get her things. He picked up Gaara bridal style and took him to their bedroom. Gaara moaned as he felt a great amount of pain in his abdomen. "Ahh...Aniki..."

"I know baby. I know it hurts."

"No you don't know shit!" Gaara yelled as Kankuro laid him on their bed.

"I know...I know."

Kankuro grasped Gaara's pants and pulled them off then put several pillows behind Gaara's back. "Uhhh...where's Sakura?!"

"Right here Gaara!" Sakura responded as she came running in the room.

"What do we do?" Kankuro asked her.

"Wait. We have to wait for the contractions to become closer." Sakura explained.

xxxx

Three hours later the contractions finally were becoming closer, close enough that Sakura felt that it would not danger the baby. "Alright Gaara," She murmured, "It's time." Gaara grasped Kankuro's hand and waited for Sakura's instructions. "Go ahead and bend your legs." She placed her hand on his belly and used her chakra to feel for the baby's position.

"What is it?" Gaara questioned.

"I'm checking her position. She's not breach. She's going to be fine. Alright Gaara...start pushing for me."

Gaara pushed as pain came over his entired body. "Oh...Oh Kami! It hurts!"

He stopped pushing while Sakura looked in between his legs. "Keep pushing."

"It hurts."

"I know Gaara...but you have to push. She needs to be out."

Gaara leaned back as he squeezed Kankuro's hand. "Ahhh!!" He cried while pushing again. Pain spread out over his abdomen while he stopped and panted wildly.

"She's almost out. One more good push. You can do it!" Sakura shouted while positioning her hands between his legs.

"Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed. He felt an immense pain as the baby slid into Sakura's arms. Gaara fell back, sweat poured down his face, his eyes closing as exhaustion settled over his body.

xxxx

Two hours later, Gaara woke to the feeling of slight pain. "Uh...Aniki...it hurts still." He opened his eyes to see Kankuro holding their daughter. She was asleep against his chest for the time being. "Aww...Kankuro. She's beautiful."

"She looks like you. Her eyes...her hair reminds me of father's..."

Gaara was silent for a moment, "You think she's ugly?"

Kankuro turned to Gaara and said, "Hell no! She is so beautiful! What makes you think that I would think she is ugly?"

"Well..."

"Listen Gaara, Father was an asshole, he used you, but that is over. You're a...mother now. I love you and I love Megumi." Kankuro answered.

Suddenly Megumi let out a cry. "What's the matter?"

Sakura entered the room. She saw Megumi was crying. "I think she's hungry Gaara."

"Oh." Gaara replied. He held out his arms as Kankuro handed her to him. He smiled at her as she latched onto his nipple and began to suck. "Megumi...I love you."

Kankuro smiled at the two and thought to himself how happy he was that both Gaara and Megumi were safe. He loved them and he couldn't wait till Gaara got better.

A/N: Sorry so short. I have been so busy with my job. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Needs

"Peek-a-boo...where's Uncle Naruto? Where's Uncle Naruto?" Naruto played peek-a-boo with Megumi as the baby giggled at him happily. Two months had passed and Megumi was growing so fast. Hinata and Gaara laughed at the playing Hokage. He was really Megumi's godfather, but liked being called 'Uncle Naruto.' Kankuro sat in a chair beside Gaara, holding his hand, while listening to Naruto's interaction with his daughter.

"Naruto...you're so funny." Gaara commented. "She really likes you."

"She think you looks funny." Kankuro added jokingly.

"Uh! Kankuro!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, Megumi cried as Sakura smacked both Kankuro and Naruto, "Idiots! You made the baby cry!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head as he picked Megumi up and held her to his body. "It's okay baby, Mama's here."

"Do you think that she'll get confused as she grows up?" Ino asked.

"Maybe, but we'll explain things later." Gaara answered. "I want to ask if you four will watch Megumi tonight till tomorrow morning."

"Sure." Naruto responded immediately.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well...we are going to spend some time together since we haven't had any time together lately." Gaara explained.

"We'd love too." Ino added. "Besides, it will give us a chance to practice with a baby before we find our sperm donor."

"Have you found one yet?" Hinata asked.

"We're looking." Sakura put in.

"We're still offering Sakura." Gaara told the pink-haired nin.

Sakura smiled, "I know. Thanks Gaara."

"So, when do you want us to take her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have a bag packed with diapers and things, if you all want to leave now, you can."

Sakura giggled, "I think that is an invitation to leave. Here Gaara, i'll take her. She seems to have quieted down now."

Gaara nodded, then gave Megumi a kiss on her forehead before handing the baby to Sakura. Kankuro bent down and gently kissed Megumi as well before Sakura took the diaper bag and handed it to Naruto, then started to head out the door.

"Goodbye Gaara and Kankuro! Don't worry, we'll take good care of Megumi!" Naruto shouted as the others left before him.

Kankuro shook his head as Gaara laughed softly, "We know you will."

xxxx

After the four left, Kankuro asked Gaara, "So, are you ready for a good night baby?"

Gaara blushed, "I am. I just hope you still find me attractive Kankuro."

"Are you kidding me? Anyone who gives birth to a baby is extremely attractive...especially with those beautiful nipples of yours..."

"Aniki..." Gaara blushed even brighter.

"I can't help that I have a...uh..."

"An obsession?"

Kankuro smiled, "Heh, yeah."

"Stop being dirty Kankuro. You're making me hot." Gaara replied as he moaned softly.

"But I want to make you hot. Come on, don't you want me to make you feel good again?"

Gaara sighed, "Get your impatient ass in the bedroom. I'm not having sex out where everyone can see us."

Kankuro laughed, "I shall obey."

Kankuro followed Gaara into the bedroom, then shut the door with a soft click. He smiled as Gaara took off his shirt and revealed his chest to Kankuro. The older brother licked his lips. Gaara continued to strip his clothes from his body, pulling the clothes down and dropping them in the floor. Once he was naked, Gaara waited for Kankuro to strip as well.

Gaara watched as Kankuro stripped quickly then walked up to Gaara and pulled him against his body. "You feel so good and look so beautiful." The brunette then pulled Gaara on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh!" Gaara cried out as he felt his body respond to Kankuro's ministrations.

Kankuro took Gaara's mouth, pushing his dominant tongue past Gaara's teeth and into the crevices of Gaara's mouth. It had been so long since he had explored Gaara's mouth so candidly. It felt good to taste Gaara's mouth again. He pulled back and heard hard panting, realizing that it was both of them panting harshly.

"Kami, you're so beautiful." Kankuro murmured in Gaara's ear. The brunette kissed down the red-head's pale neck. Kami, he felt so wonderful. Gaara was the perfect partner...beautiful, smart, and the perfect listener. Gaara leaned back, waiting for the older brother to continue. Kankuro dipped down and opened his mouth to take the red-head's swollen nub into his hot mouth.

"Aaahhh! Kankuro! Mmm...Kami it feels...so...good!" Gaara cried out as he felt Kankuro suck harshly on the swollen nipple. Liquid flooded the brunette's mouth, making him eager to lap it up. Kankuro was a sucker for his brother's body, especially since he had been able to produce milk for the baby. The liquid tasted so delicious to him that he couldn't help to have more.

Kankuro drew back and murmured, "Kami you taste so good, then went over to the other nub and repeated the same ministrations."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankuro's head, pressing the older man's lips further against his chest. "Kami...you have a fetish."

He heard Kankuro laugh against his skin, "I can't help it that you have such a delicious body. You forgive your aniki right?"

"Uhhh! Just stop being a fucking tease Kankuro!" Gaara cried out.

Kankuro smirked as he laid back on the bed, his feet were flat on the ground as he murmured low enough for Gaara to hear, "Ride me baby."

Gaara grasped the brunette's hardened member, positioned his body over Kankuro's cock, then slid onto the hard cock slowly. Kami, it felt so wonderful. He placed his hands on Kankuro's chest as he began to ride his brother at a steady rhythm. Kankuro thrust up against the red-head's prostate, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. His large hands rubbed the red-head's peaked nipples, bringing them to attention as Gaara cried out louder. "An..i...ki!"

"That's it baby...almost there!" Kankuro shouted loudly, angling his hips to thrust harshly into Gaara's body, meeting the younger man's prostate.

Gaara shook as his brother spurted seed inside him. His own body convulsed around the older brother's cock, making both of their bodies shake in completion. Kami, it felt good...Gaara, fell on top of Kankuro, with Kankuro's cock in his body.

xxxx

Just thinking about how lucky he was made Kankuro want to burst with joy. He had a perfect partner and a beautiful daughter. Gaara was so beautiful after the throes of orgasm was over. His hair was messed up and his cheeks were tinted pink with exertion. He couldn't ask for more.

Kankuro gently stroked the red-head's cheek as he admired the sleeping red-head. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Gaara asked as he opened his eyes slowly.

Kankuro glanced over at the clock. "4:00 in the morning. Why?"

"Only wondering." Gaara responded. He snuggled against Kankuro's chest and smiled as he closed his eyes. "I'm so happy...so happy." He sighed happily.

The brunette smiled down at his lover, "You know, you are so beautiful and perfect...it's hard to believe that you are mine...that I am so lucky to have you."

Gaara looked up. "You don't think i'm ugly."

A look of anger flashed over Kankuro's face, "Never think you are ugly. You are beautiful and I love you so much and I love our baby...our beautiful Megumi."

"Aniki..." Gaara murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro hefted Gaara on his body, spreading his legs then caressing the red-head's soft ass cheeks. "Stay like this baby...I want to caress your body. We'll make love later."

Gaara smiled then responded, "I like it." He then nestled his head in Kankuro's neck.

xxxx

"Look at Uncle Naruto, Megumi!" Naruto said as he made a wacky face. Megumi was crying softly as Hinata held the crying baby to her body.

"It's not helping Naruto. I think she misses Gaara and Kankuro." Hinata commented.

"Probably." Naruto responded.

"It's not long till we take her back, but she probably is hungry." Naruto went to the stove and grabbed the lukewarm bottle, then gave it to Hinata. Hinata tried to feed it to Megumi, who stubbornly refused it for about five minutes, before finally conceding and taking the milk. Hinata smiled at the baby, "She's so sweet Naruto. I can't wait to have one."

Naruto gaped at her, "One step at a time Hinata."

She giggled. "I know sweety."

"A few more hours and we will return Megumi to her parents." Naruto commented. Hinata nodded in agreement.

xxxx

Megumi giggled as Gaara held her to his chest. She immediately attached her mouth to his swollen nub and sucked hard. Kankuro laughed, "I think she missed you for your milk."

"I'm just glad she missed me." Gaara responded. "Was she good?"

"Of course she was." Naruto responded.

"Did she cry?"

"A bit, but nothing we couldn't handle."

Gaara smiled, "Thanks so much for giving us the time alone."

Naruto smiled, "You're more than welcome."

Once Megumi was finished, Gaara handed Megumi to Kankuro. "Go to Daddy."

Kankuro's eyes lit up as he held his daughter to his chest. "Hey Megumi. How's Daddy's girl?" She giggled at him. He smiled at her. "Thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome. I can't wait till next time." He said with a smile. "I'm going to leave, see you soon."

"Say bye Megumi! Say bye to Uncle Naruto!" Gaara said as he waved her tiny hand at him.

"Bye Megumi. Bye everyone!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and I will keep updating as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the future reviews!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_A Visit from Temari_

"Hi! I have mail!" The blonde-haired hokage shouted as he entered the house.

Gaara was the first to find him, he had Megumi strapped to his chest. "From who?"

"Temari." Naruto answered as he handed the scroll to him.

"Temari..." Gaara echoed as he took the scroll and opened it.

'Gaara and Kankuro,

I will be visiting in Konoha in about a week. I look forward to seeing my niece. I hope all has been going well. See you soon.

Love,

Temari'

"She's visiting next week." Gaara informed his friend.

"I have to prepare."

Gaara nodded. "I'm glad she's coming. I've missed her so much."

"I bet so. She will love Megumi." Naruto replied with a smile. "Hey! Where's Kankuro?"

"Out getting some things for Megumi." Gaara answered.

"Oh. I was wondering why he wasn't around. What's he getting?"

"Clothes and diapers. We always need diapers for Megumi."

Naruto laughed, "I bet so."

Gaara looked at Megumi, she had fallen asleep against his chest. "She's an angel. I'm so glad I had her."

"Hinata wants one, but we've got to get married."

The red-head looked at his blonde friend, "What's keeping you?"

Naruto blushed, "Nothing...just been busy."

"Marry her Naruto. She deserves it. I'll still be your best man...if you want me."

Naruto smiled, "Of course I do."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kankuro entered the house with four bags of diapers and a bag of baby clothes. "Hey!"

"Shh! The baby's asleep." Naruto and Gaara shushed Kankuro at the same time.

Kankuro sat the bags down then walked over to Gaara and looked at Megumi, who was still asleep. "She's such a pretty baby. Takes after her Mama."

Gaara blushed, "Thanks Kankuro."

"So how was the shopping Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Crazy. I had to ask one of the girls how to pick out the clothing for Megumi. I felt so embarrassed. But my baby girl needed clothes."

Gaara leaned against Kankuro, "You're such a great Dad."

"Thanks."

Gaara remembered Temari suddenly. "Oh yeah, Temari is coming in a week."

"For real?"

"Yep." Naruto answered.

"Wow. Megumi will meet her aunt for the first time." Kankuro commented.

"I know." Gaara added. "Temari will love it."

"Well, I better get back to work. I will see you two later." Naruto said as he waved goodbye then left.

xxxx

The Next Week

Temari entered the small home and gave her brothers a hug first. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much Temari." Gaara murmured as he hugged her tightly.

Temari smiled at him. "I know the feeling. It's good to see you without your baby in your belly. Where is my niece?"

"She's asleep..." Kankuro began, but they suddenly heard Megumi cry.

"I think she's up Kankuro. Let me get her." Gaara said then left for the nursery.

When Gaara left, Temari asked Kankuro, "Have you been doing well?"

"Yep. I never knew having a baby would change my perspective, but things change when you have a baby."

Temari smiled, "You've grown up Kankuro."

"She's my baby too. It's my seed that created her."

They watched as Gaara came back with Megumi cradled against his chest. "I think she missed Daddy."

Kankuro smiled as he took Megumi from Gaara and cradled his girl against his chest. "I love my baby girl."

Temari smiled. "She reminds me a lot of Gaara when he was little. Do you remember Kankuro?"

"Yep. I do. He was so cute."

Gaara blushed. "Thank you. Do you want anything to eat or drink Temari?"

"Nah. I've had something to eat. Thanks for offering. Sit down. Let's talk."

Gaara and Kankuro sat on the couch as Temari sat on a plush chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that everything is going well in Suna. Everyone keeps asking where you two are. I keep telling that you had to take a break."

"Thank you for taking over for me. I couldn't imagine being in Suna and giving birth to Megumi." Gaara murmured.

"You have no idea how appreciative we are." Kankuro agreed.

Kankuro adjusted Megumi in his arms, the baby slept happily as they talked. "She's such a cute baby. Do you plan to come back to Suna?"

Gaara bit his lip, "No...actually I think Konoha is fine for us. I hope you don't mind Temari."

She smiled at him. "Of course I don't Gaara. It's okay. It's your decision."

"Besides," He laughed softly, "Naruto is enjoying is position as godfather. He really loves her. I imagine he will be a great father."

Temari laughed with him. "I can imagine as well...Hey...How about I take my niece off your hands for the afternoon? I'm sure you two don't get a lot of time together."

"Actually..." Gaara started.

"That would be great!" Kankuro shouted. Megumi suddenly woke up, wailing unhappily. "Oh baby, Daddy's sorry." He tried to calm her down by rocking her against his chest, but she would not stop crying. "Um...I think she's hungry."

Gaara smiled then took her from Kankuro after lifting up his shirt and nursing her against his chest. Temari couldn't help but smile, "You're such a good mother."

He kept smiling, "Thanks Temari."

"If we could, I would want another baby..." Kankuro murmured.

Temari and Gaara looked at Kankuro in surprise. "For real?" Temari asked.

"Yep."

"I wish someway we could." Gaara murmured.

After Megumi nursed, Gaara handed her to Temari and smiled as Temari hugged the baby to her chest. "I'll take very good care of her."

"I know." Gaara said.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours." Kankuro told her.

"I'll give you about four hours." Temari said then left with their daughter.

xxxx

Gaara looked at Kankuro as he led him into their bedroom. "I love you, you know?"

The red-head smiled at the brunette as he was pulled into Kankuro's strong arms. It felt so good to have Kankuro's arms around him. Kankuro pulled him onto the bed, his body sat on top of Kankuro's lap as the older man began to pull off his top. Once Kankuro had Gaara's top in the floor,he kissed the red-head on his lips harshly while slipping his tongue in. He explored the sweet mouth for a few seconds before pulling back and leaving Gaara panting.

He slipped a hand over Gaara's chest and gently pushed him back, his eyes catching sight of the red-head's nipples. Kankuro licked his lips then bent down and sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth. "Mmmm...Kami...Aniki! You're fucking obsessed!" He leaned back and allowed Kankuro to continue sucking. Gaara entwined his fingers in Kankuro's hair and pulled hard.

Kankuro pulled back reluctantly, "Can I help if you are beautiful?"

"Mmm...Stop teasing Aniki."

"I'm not. But if you want me to, i'll finish baby." Kankuro whispered in Gaara's ear.

He bent over and took the other nipple and sucked hard, making Gaara moan loud in his ear. "Mmm...Aniki...it feels good." Kankuro heard the moans that Gaara was making. It made him hard. Kami...he loved Gaara and his body. He continued sucking until he pulled back and smiled at the younger man. Kankuro pushed Gaara on his back and pulled his pants off all in one move. "Aniki!" Gaara shouted in surprise.

"I can't wait any longer love. I need you." Kankuro murmured in the red-head's ear as he spread Gaara's legs and pressed his body in between his brother's. He pulled down his pants, revealing his hard cock.

"It's okay Aniki..." Gaara panted as he watched Kankuro pull his legs up and swiftly enter in his body.

Kankuro pounded against Gaara's body as he grasped the red-head's hips in order to get a better angle. "Ah...oh Gaara...baby...you're so good!" He shouted as he kept thrusting into the tight body beneath him. It seemed like it had been so long since he had taken the younger man.

Gaara grasped Kankuro's forearms as he cried out, "I'm almost there...Aniki!" He cried out as he felt the familiar heat in his body overcome him. "Oh Kami! I'm...there!"

Kankuro felt Gaara's body contract wildly around his cock, causing him to spill his own seed into the red-head's tight body. It felt so good. It seemed that it had been so long since he had felt Gaara's conracting body around his hard cock. He fell over Gaara's warm body and nuzzled his neck. "Oh baby, you're so good to me."

Gaara murmured, "I can say the same of you Aniki."

xxxx

When Temari returned she had a bunch of bags in one hand while holding Megumi to her body. Gaara and Kankuro smiled at their sister as she set the bags down and handed her niece to Gaara. "How was she?" Gaara questioned.

"Perfect. She didn't cry or anything. Say, we girls went shopping and everything." Temari replied as she smiled back.

"I missed her. Did anyone wonder about her?" Kankuro asked.

"A few asked, but I just told them I was babysitting for a friend." She responded.

Gaara held Megumi to his body as she slept soundly. He smiled at his daughter as she held on to his shirt. "She's so sweet."

"She is." Temari agreed. "You're such a great parent Gaara." She paused then added, "You too Kankuro."

"Thanks Temari. We appreciate you for coming by." Kankuro told her.

"Are you kidding? I had to come to see my brothers and my favorite niece."

"Temari...she's your only niece." Gaara reminded her.

She smiled. "I know. Nonetheless."

Gaara and Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at her. It felt so good to see their sister again. Even though it wouldn't be a long visit, Gaara knew he would cherish it a lot.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have wrote a chapter. Ahh…I have been so busy with my job. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I was sort of stuck with this chapter. Next chapter will be better though. I do have a website for my fanfictions where you can see my commissioned pics (one is of Sakura and Temari from Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms) and the other from this story. The link is http:// pyritedeath. Tripod. Com. So go to the Naruto Fanfictions page there. It is still under construction. Forgive me. Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_Guess What!_

Temari had left two weeks ago, making Gaara feel alone. He missed his sister more than ever. There was news on the forefront though...Naruto was marrying Hinata in a month. He, Kankuro and Megumi were going to be in the wedding. However, he was going to be the best man and Kankuro and Megumi were going to be in the audience watching. He felt nervous.

He felt his stomach churn and suddenly he threw up in the sink. "Oh Kami..." Gaara murmured, "Not again."

It had started yesterday...well more like a few days ago. The mood changes, the temperature changes in his body, vomiting...Kami could it be? It couldn't? It was only a once in a life time event...right? He had to see Sakura.

xxxx

Sakura looked at Gaara with a concerned, yet unbelievable look on her face. "Are you serious? You think you're pregnant again Gaara?"

"It could be nerves...but..."

"I'm not doubting you Gaara. Anyone who has had a baby knows the bodily changes when they are with child again." Sakura said as she placed her hand over his stomach. Her hand glowed as she checked to see if the red-head was pregnant again. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Gaara...I don't believe it."

"What! I'm pregnant aren't I?"

She smiled as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but you were right."

"What is it going to be? Were you able to tell?" Gaara questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Okay...calm down. You're having twins. A girl and a boy. I felt two distinct chakras underneath your own."

Gaara looked shocked at the news. "How am I going to tell Kankuro?"

"Are you kidding? It's his babies too! He better be happy."

He smiled at Sakura, "Thanks for the confirmation Sakura. I better prepare to tell him."

"Prepare?"

"He fell on the floor when he learned I was pregnant with Megumi."

Sakura laughed. "I'll let you prepare. See you later Gaara."

xxxx

Gaara sat in the rocking chair with Megumi in his arms. She was asleep and had been asleep for about half an hour. Suddenly, Kankuro came into the room and smiled at Gaara and his daughter. "You two look so beautiful together."

Gaara blushed. "Kankuro...I have something to tell you. I hope you are not angry with me."

Kankuro sat down beside them and looked at Gaara seriously, "What's the matter baby? I won't be angry with you for anything."

Gaara took his brother's hand in both hands, "You know how you said that if we could have babies again, that you would like that?"

"Yes, I remember that...why?"

"I've been feeling...pregnant again. I asked Sakura to examine me and I am Kankuro."

Kankuro looked at Gaara in surprise, "You what?" Kankuro fell to ground.

Gaara looked at Kankuro as his brother stared up at him. "Um...are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah...are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes...why?"

"No reason...oh Kami...Temari is going to kill me."

Gaara laughed at Kankuro's reaction, "Well, think of it like this Aniki, you can have a lot of sex with me over the next few months."

Kankuro sat up and looked at Gaara with a smile, "I think you are so cute. We'll definitely have more sex baby."

Gaara blushed at Kankuro's words, "So you are not angry at me?"

"Of course not. How could I be?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I love you no matter what baby. So do you know what it is going to be?"

"They're going to be a girl and boy."

"Twins!" He shouted as he fell back again.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yep..."

"Are you sure Aniki?"

"Yes i'm sure...i'm just thinking that we are going to have to plan a lot more for this pregnancy."

Gaara smiled, "Yes. We will, but i'm sure everything will be fine."

Kankuro smiled back, "It will be."

xxxx

"What?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gaara covered his ears as Kankuro glared at the Hokage. "Shut up. It's not so crazy as it seems."

"But...Gaara was only supposed to get pregnant once!"

"Naruto, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Besides, I want the babies." Gaara told his friend.

"Babies? You mean you're having more than one this time?"

"Are you ashamed of me Naruto?"

Naruto gasped. "Of course not Gaara. It's just that I am worried about you. Will you be alright having multiple babies this time?"

"Of course I will. Sakura will be with me." Gaara explained.

"I have faith that everything will be fine." Kankuro said as he cradled Megumi in his arms.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be okay." Gaara agreed.

"I know. You two are great parents. I am only surprised that's all. You know me...I will be so excited and Kankuro and I will have to get some new things!"

Kankuro smiled at the blonde-haired hokage. That was Naruto, one minute he was surprised, the next he was fine with everything. "Yeah Naruto, we have a lot of shopping to do."

"Well, I gotta go. Hinata and I have to see the florist today. See you later." Naruto shouted then left the house.

Gaara and Kankuro smiled at each other, "I can't wait till we have our new babies."

"Me too baby, me too..." Kankuro murmured as he looked at his eldest daughter.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with my job. I have also been really tired, so there has not been a lot of time to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_Naruto's Wedding_

Gaara looked at his image in the mirror as he straightened his outfit. He placed his hand on his stomach, hoping that he didn't look too pregnant...even though he was a month and a half pregnant. "What's the matter baby?" Kankuro interrupted his thoughts.

"Do I look fat?" He asked Kankuro.

Kankuro laughed softly, "I'm being serious!"

"You hardly look fat Gaara. You look beautiful."

"What if I vomit in front of everyone?"

"Did you take that pill Sakura gave you?"

"Yes."

"Then you will be fine. Relax baby. You're fine." Kankuro reassured.

"Easy for you to say." Gaara mumbled.

Kankuro laughed softly as he kissed Gaara's cheek, "Yeah I know."

"Do you ever wonder how I became pregnant again?"

"Well no not really. It's not hard to understand 'how...'"

"Aniki! That's now what I mean. I mean, wasn't my pregnancy supposed to be a one time thing?"

"Yeah, but maybe..."

"Maybe i'm a freak."

"No, maybe you're special baby."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know." He paused then continued, "Now let's go to the wedding."

xxxx

Gaara smiled as he watched Hinata and Naruto say their vows. Half of Konoha was at the event including; Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, The Hyuuga Family, and all of their friends. Even Temari was there for a short while. Gaara couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. It reminded him of his own wedding...in many ways. The only exception was that Kankuro's and his was much more shorter. He smiled as he was signalled to bring the rings.

He stepped forward and gave the rings to Hinata and Naruto who took them happily. He then stepped back and watched the two exchange smiles and slide their rings on each other's fingers. The two then kissed. Gaara smiled as a sudden cheer rang throughout the area. He looked back to see Kankuro holding their daughter who was behaving very well.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the aisle between the applauding viewers as they headed to their reception.

xxxx

Gaara rose as he clanked his chopsticks against his glass. This got everyone's attention. "Thank you for your attention. I have known Naruto for a long while and have had the privilege to know him. I would like to wish Naruto and Hinata a long and happy marriage."

There was a loud clapping as he sat down and he heard Naruto murmur, "Thanks Gaara."

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Later, after they ate a while, Gaara told Naruto that he wished the happy couple a good night. He knew that Megumi would need to get home. He also needed to speak to Temari. Naruto gave him a hug then watched as he left the table.

Gaara waded through the crowd and eventually found Kankuro and Temari talking privately. He walked up to her and gave her a sudden hug. "I've missed you sister."

"I've missed you too Gaara." She murmured back. "That was a nice speech."

"Thanks. We have news."

"What kind of news?" Temari questioned.

"Um...well...i'm pregnant again Temari...with twins."

Temari's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Kankuro murmured.

"Oh my gosh."

"We're excited. What do you think?" Gaara asked.

"I just thought that you were to be pregnant once." Temari commented.

"Us too, but I guess I have something..."

"Special with you." Kankuro interrupted.

"Well then I am sure that this is all Kankuro's fault then." Temari said as she glared at the brunette.

Kankuro sputtered, "My fault! How is it my fault?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Let's see, you're the one on top Kankuro. Aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Kankuro said with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Don't blame Kankuro, Temari. I look forward to our new babies." Gaara intervened.

"Well, how about I take my niece for the night? I haven't seen her in a while and I would like to see her."

"Sure!" Kankuro said excitedly. Temari looked at him confusedly, "Well i'm not trying to get rid of Megumi, but seeing Naruto's wedding brought back memories of our own...if you know what I mean."

Temari shook her head at her brother, "Yep. I know what you mean. Come on. Let's go back and get Megumi's stuff."

xxxx

After sending their daughter off with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara locked the door and started towards the bedroom. Kankuro said, "Do you remember our wedding?"

Gaara laughed, "It wasn't that long ago."

"I know. It's just, to tell the truth, thinking about that day makes me horny."

"Oh it does?" The red-head teased.

"Yes. You were so beautiful that day...not that you aren't now of course...and the thought of making you permanantly mine, well I guess that is what gets me hot."

"I will always be yours Aniki."

"I know." He pulled Gaara into a strong embrace and kissed him suddenly. His lips pressed harshly against the redhead's as he wrapped his arm around the red-head's waist and pulled him closer. Gaara moaned as his brother's tongue dominated his mouth, then withdrew to give them both air. "Take off your clothes then get on the bed."

Gaara quickly took off his clothes and watched as Kankuro sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish stripping. He pushed Kankuro back, once finishing stripping, and climbed over the older man's lap and slid down on it. "I love you."

"I love you too Gaara. More than anything else. I'm so glad that we are having more babies." Kankuro murmured as he slid his hands over the red-heads naked chest.

Gaara moaned before saying, "Me too Aniki."

"I guess i'm going to have to start using a condom huh?"

"After the babies are born." Gaara said with a laugh.

"Until then..." Kankuro trailed off as he gave Gaara a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up and lay back you horny man."

Kankuro smiled at the red-head and did as he said. He loved the dominate side of Gaara every once in a while. "Then slide on my hard cock you impatient slut." He returned. Gaara smiled back as he slid down on Kankuro's thick cock. He groaned as the thick flesh slid fully against his prostate, making him moan loudly.

"Mmm...oh Aniki...it feels so good!" The red-head shouted as he started to ride his brother's cock slowly. He was slow at first, but soon began to ride his brother's thick flesh faster. Kankuro grasped his cock with one hand while grasping one hip with the other hand.

"That's it baby! I can feel you...so tight!" Kankuro groaned, he felt his brother's body shake as he finally screamed his orgasm. Kankuro felt Gaara's delicious body contract around him, causing his own body to shake from his orgasm and spurt his seed in the red-head's hot body.

Gaara fell on top of his brother's body and murmured, "Oh Kami, I think I died. That felt sooo good."

Kankuro laughed softly. "It's been a while hasn't it baby?"

"Yep." Gaara answered.

"We still got a while." Kankuro said as he kissed Gaara.

"I know. Let's wait for a while."

"That's fine baby. I love holding you."

Gaara smiled as he kissed Kankuro back. "I love being with you Kankuro." And it was the truth.

xxxx

Gaara took Megumi from Temari the next day and smiled at her. "Was she good?"

"Always." Temari replied.

"Thanks Temari." Gaara thanked her.

"You're welcome. Listen, I want you to be careful. Twins are more difficult to carry than one child. Okay?"

"I promise sis." Gaara answered. He felt her hug him carefully. Kankuro who had been watching them came behind Temari and hugged her.

"I'll take good care of him."

"You better Kankuro or i'll beat you up."

"That's a promise, i'm sure." The puppet nin replied.

"Yep it is."

"That's fine, I need someone to threaten me. Love you sis."

"Love you too Kankuro. I love you both."

A/N: Thanks for the previous reviews. I'm going to be completing this story soon. I know…It's coming to an end…so sad! But I do plan to write a Naruto/Kankuro story so look forward to that. I just uploaded a story on called The Second Taming which is the sequel to Taming Blondie…so enjoy! Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_The Twins Arrive_

Gaara panted hard as he felt Sakura pulled his legs apart. She smiled at him kindly. "Gaara, you're ready sweety. They're ready to come out."

"I hope so!" Gaara yelled. Kankuro laughed behind him, he suddenly felt Gaara hit his stomach. "Shut up Aniki! No more kids after this!"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm not laughing at you. I love you so much."

"I don't care...it HURTS!" Gaara screamed as pain ripped through his body.

Sakura pressed her hand over Gaara's stomach. She used her chakra to check to see if the babies were going to be breach or not. "Hnn...this is going to be difficult."

"Why?! What's the matter?!" Gaara shouted in concern.

"It's okay. It's just that one is going to be breach and the other isn't. Calm down. It's not good for the babies." Sakura told him calmly. Gaara nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am Sakura." Gaara affirmed.

"Okay. I want you to push now!"

Gaara screamed as he pushed suddenly. He felt pain shoot through his nerves as the head of one came out. He stopped pushing, panting hard, "It hurts Sakura..."

"You have a few more pushes Gaara. The head is out. You can do it!" Sakura encouraged.

"It's okay baby, just think, we'll get to see our new babies!" Kankuro said.

"Oh shut up! If you're so excited, you do it!"

Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Let's concentrate Gaara."

"Oh...Okay."

She held her hands between Gaara's bent legs and said, "Push!" Gaara screamed again as he pushed his first child out. Sakura wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to her assistant. She then cut the cord between Gaara and the baby. She pressed her hand on Gaara's stomach, "Alright Gaara. I promise...a few more pushes."

Hot tears ran down Gaara's cheeks. Kami, it hurt so bad. "It hurts."

"I know hon. Only a few more pushes." Sakura told Gaara. She placed her hand on Gaara's stomach and used her chakra to turn the baby around in Gaara's stomach. Gaara groaned loudly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"Turning the baby around. She's breach." Sakura answered.

"Oh...Ah!" Gaara grasped Kankuro's legs and pushed the baby as much as he could.

"You're almost there Gaara!" The pink-haired medic nin shouted.

"Aaahhh!" Gaara screamed while pain entered his body. He felt the child leave his body then suddenly there was blackness.

xxxx

Gaara felt pain, nothing but pain as he woke up three hours later. "Nnnh...it hurts." He moaned softly.

"Hey baby. Welcome back to the world." Kankuro told the red-head.

"Kankuro. Are the babies alright?" Gaara asked tiredly.

"Their perfect. Absolutely perfect." Kankuro complimented.

Sakura suddenly came in to check on Gaara. "Hi Gaara. Are you feeling better?"

Gaara nodded. "I'm in pain."

"I'll give you a pill for that."

"Can I see my babies?"

"Yes. Of course you can. Hold on." Sakura went over to the crib and picked up the baby boy, who looked like Kankuro. He had Kankuro's brown hair and Gaara's jade blue eyes. She walked back over and handed the baby to Gaara. "This is your baby boy. He was the first born."

Gaara smiled eagerly as he said, "Kankuro, he looks like you!"

"Yeah, well." Kankuro said as he scratched his head.

Sakura then walked back over and picked up the little girl, who had Gaara's bright red hair and Kankuro's dark eyes. She brought the baby girl to Kankuro, who took her eagerly. "Gaara look, she look's like you baby."

Gaara blushed, "She does. What should we name them?"

"I've been thinking? Do you mind?" Kankuro asked.

"No Kankuro. I don't mind."

"I would like to name the boy, Ichiro and the girl, Emi. Do you like?"

Gaara smiled. "I love the names!"

Kankuro smiled back, "I'm glad Gaara."

Suddenly the Ichiro started crying, which made his sister cry as well. "I think their hungry." Sakura intervened.

Gaara looked at Ichiro who was in his arms and carefully pulled apart his robe to reveal his naked chest. He cradled Ichiro to one nipple which he sucked on greedily. He signalled for Kankuro to give him Emi who immediately sucked on the other nipple. "This is going to be dificult." Gaara commented.

Sakura laughed softly, "It's a little more difficult with two than one Gaara, especially if they are hungry at the same time."

Gaara sighed happily, "They are so beautiful."

Kankuro put in, "All because of you."

The red-head laughed, "I had some help."

Kankuro scratched his head, "Yeah, but I didn't go through the pain."

"I know, but still. I hope you aren't mad at me for yelling at you."

"Hell no. You have every right to." Kankuro bent down and kissed Gaara on the forehead. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too."

xxxx

Three Months Later

Kankuro played with Megumi as Gaara rocked the twins in a rocking chair. "Daddy!" Megumi shouted at Kankuro as she hugged him around his neck tightly.

"You're such a great girl Megumi!" Kankuro replied as he hugged her back.

They heard the door open which revealed Naruto and Sakura. Megumi saw her Uncle and shouted, "Un-cy Naro!" Megumi could say 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' fine, but when it came to the more difficult words, like trying to say her Uncle Naruto's name, it came out a bit weirder.

"Hey! There's my girl!" Naruto shouted back as he smiled at her.

Megumi reached for her uncle and he picked her up, gently throwing her up in the air, making her laugh as he did. "Un-cy Naro! He-he!" She shouted.

Gaara smiled at the two. He was really a good uncle who loved to play with Megumi when he had the time to. Sakura smiled as she looked at the two babies that were sleeping peacefully in Gaara's arms. "How are they doing? Any problems Gaara?"

"They stay awake for a few hours at night. But other than that, there's no real problem."

"Are they crying?"

"Just fussing. They want to get held." Gaara replied.

"Auntie Sakra!" Megumi shouted at her secondary godmother.

"Hey Megumi!" Sakura said as she took the little girl from Naruto and held her in her arms. "You're growing so fast."

"So what are you two doing here today?" Kankuro asked.

"We thought we could come and take the babies and Megumi off your hands for a while. It's been about three month hasn't it?" Sakura asked.

Gaara blushed, "It has been a while."

Kankuro added, "We could use a few hours to ourselves. Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome. Megumi, would you like to come with me and Uncle Naruto to the park?"

"Yay! Park! Park!" Megumi shouted.

"Well she's happy." Naruto commented.

"Yeah." Gaara agreed. "She loves the park."

"Here, i'll help you get the twins in their stroller." Sakura said as she helped Gaara.

xxxx

After Sakura and Naruto left with Megumi and the twins, Kankuro looked at Gaara with a smile on his face. "So baby, do you want to play a little?"

"If you want to play, you better have a condom." Gaara answered.

"Uh!"

"I'm not going to get pregnant for a while Kankuro!"

"A while?"

"Well...I would like more babies."

Kankuro smiled as he kissed the red-head gently, "I would too. Let me go get a condom."

Gaara smiled, "I'll come with you."

"Can't wait can you?" Kankuro asked as he took Gaara's hand and led him through the bedroom door.

"No...it should be obvious that I want your thick cock."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his brother's language, "Oooh, I have a feeling."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "What Aniki? That i'm going to ride you?"

"That sounds good." Kankuro teased.

Kankuro went to the bedside table and pulled out a condom packet and placed it on top of the table. He turned back around to see that Gaara was already taking off his clothes. He smirked, "Already ahead of me huh?"

"You're slow, what can I say?" Gaara retorted.

"Hey! I do my best!" Kankuro shouted as he started to strip. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too Kankuro. I'm so glad we're together."

"Me too babe. Me too." Kankuro answered.

Once the two were fully stripped of their clothing, Kankuro took Gaara and laid him on the bed gently. His lips met the red-head's softly as he slid his tongue between Gaara's soft lips and their tongues touched, tangoed, and slid along each other's. After a couple minutes of kissing, Kankuro pulled apart, leaving the two panting harshly. "Kami, you taste sweet."

"You going to mark me?" Gaara teased.

"Mmm...yes. You're on top of everything today aren't you?"

"Except you Aniki."

"Be patient baby." Kankuro replied. He looked at Gaara's chest, eyeing the perky nipples. "Mmm." He murmured before taking one pink nipple into his mouth and biting harshly on the flesh.

Gaara arched upwards as his fingers slid into Kankuro's brown hair, grasping hard as he felt Kankuro's teeth on his flesh. "Oh Kankuro! It feels...so...good!" Kankuro grinned inwardly, he released the tortured flesh, giving it a lick then moving on to Gaara's other nipple. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and licked around the tender flesh. "Mmm. Oh Kami! You're so good."

Kankuro pulled back and said, "I know I am."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up." He pushed his brother on his back as he grasped the older man's thick cock. "Let me ride you."

"Does it look like i'm blocking you?"

"You better not." Gaara said with a smile as he slid onto the thick flesh. "Mmm...you feel so good Aniki."

Kankuro sat up and wrapped his strong arms around Gaara's hips. He could feel the red-head's body move up and down along his cock. He created a faster rhythm, making the red-head moan louder. "You feel so good Gaara." Kankuro moaned in his ear.

"Mmm...Aniki!" Gaara cried out as he felt Kankuro's cock hit his prostate in a continual harsh rhythm. "Oh Kami! Harder...harder!" Kankuro obeyed the red-head as he grasped Gaara's cock and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Yes! Oh Kami! It feels so GOOD! Fuck harder Aniki! Stop being hesitant damn it!"

"Alright! I'm at your command Gaara!" Kankuro said as he used the grip on Gaara's hip to push up and downwards even harder. With one hand gripping Gaara's hip and the other around Gaara's cock, he could feel the red-head's body contract around him as he began to shake from his oncoming orgasm. Kankuro heard Gaara cry out his name loudly as he grasped his brown hair. Gaara's body shook from his orgasm as cum spurted on Kankuro's stomach. Kankuro felt his own seed pour into Gaara's body. "Ohh!" Kankuro moaned as he collapsed backwards with Gaara on his chest.

"Mmm...that felt good."

"You realize we didn't use a condom."

"Oh well. Sakura can give me a pill. That felt really good."

Kankuro laughed. "I'm here to serve."

"You bet your cock you are."

xxxx

Gaara took the twins in his arms and sat in the rocking chair with them. "How were they?"

"Perfect angels. Megumi had fun at the park." Naruto replied.

"We appreciate you taking them."

"You're welcome." Sakura added.

Naruto gave Megumi to Kankuro, who was asleep in his arms. She had tired herself out after playing so long. "She's so cute." Naruto said as he looked at the sleeping child.

"Yes she is." Kankuro agreed.

"Well we'll go. I need to get back to the office." Naruto said as he smiled at the two.

"Yeah. I have medic duties tonight. Have a good night!"

"Thanks!" Gaara thanked the two as he watched them leave. He appreciated the two for being there for both him and Kankuro and also the children.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will be the end. I'm sad to see this story to come to an end, but I do plan another story called Cruel Intentions which is a Kankuro x Naruto story. So look forward to that. I will get the last chapter updated soon. Please review! Please! Hope you like this chapter!


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_The Happy Future_

Ten Years Later

"But Mammma!" Megumi shouted as she crossed her arms. On her back was strapped her puppet. To Gaara, she looked like a female Kankuro at age 11 with the exception of her red-brown hair. She wore all black clothing with a black leaf headband and purple facepaint. It seemed puppet jutsu was an inherited jutsu, Megumi had decided to use puppet jutsu at the age of five.

"No Megumi. You are not going to the Hidden Sand unless accompanied by your sensei or by myself or Daddy. Besides, you are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Gaara said without looking at her. He was washing the dishes, one of the normal duties he did every day.

"But...but...they have the best puppet squadron."

"What's Daddy? Chopped liver?" Gaara asked the 11-year old. "He was the best and still is."

"But Daddy doesn't use Crow or Black Ant or Salamander much!"

"I know what this is really about...you want to use Daddy's puppets huh?"

The girl blushed, "Their the best."

"What's the matter with Raven? Daddy made her for you?"

Gaara sighed as he washed his hands and sat down at the kitchen table. "Look, when you get older, we'll see. But Daddy still uses his puppets. Besides, you have to learn to make your own puppets...and besides, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt using any one of his puppets. They're very dangerous."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Mama. I'm not 7 years old any more."

"I can't help it. I'm a parent. I worry." Gaara heard the door open as Kankuro came in with the newly assigned ninja twins. "So?"

"We're training together!" Emi shouted.

"Really? Who's you're sensei?"

"Kiba-sensei is going to be our sensei!" Ichiro answered.

"Dog-boy." Kankuro and Gaara said at the same time.

They laughed then heard Emi say, "I can't wait to start training with my fan."

"She reminds me of Temari doesn't she?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yes. We have a little Temari alright."

"Mama?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes baby."

"Is it okay if I haven't chosen a specific jutsu to specialize in?"

"Of course Ichiro. It's perfectly fine. Go ahead and take your time baby. Can I make a suggestion though?"

"Of course Mama."

"Why don't you be a medic ninja like Aunt Sakura?"

"But aren't medic ninja girls?" Ichiro asked.

"That's a stereotype. Not all medic ninja are girls. Besides, most all medic ninja are extremely powerful."

"Oooh...they are?"

"Yes. Aunt Sakura is a very powerful medic ninja."

"Cool!" Ichiro shouted as he ran off with his sister.

"Daddy, can I use Crow?" Megumi interrupted as she looked at her father.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Kankuro asked as Gaara sighed.

"Nothing, but I want to use Crow. Crow's the best."

"But you need to learn how to work with Raven, besides, Crow is a lot different from Raven."

"Puh-lease Daddy!"

"Uh...okay. I bet this is because the Chuunin exams are coming up for you huh?"

"Sorta."

"You'll do fine baby. I did fine when I used Crow."

"Thanks Daddy!" Megumi shouted then ran off to find her siblings.

"Kami she's stubborn." Kankuro murmured.

"She takes after you Kankuro." Gaara said with a giggle.

"Yeah well...how's my baby?" He asked as he rubbed Gaara's growing stomach. Yes, he was pregnant again...with a girl.

"She's kicking. Besides that I am doing fine." The red-head answered as he kissed Kankuro's cheek.

"Good. Can you believe that we have little copies of ourselves?"

"All except me...which i'm grateful. Emi will have to train with Temari once she gets to be 12 and Megumi...oh Kami...she's going to have to be sent to Suna in a year to be trained further in puppet jutsu." Gaara commented.

"You're thinking of the future, aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

"I can't help it. I don't want my babies to leave me so soon."

"Oh baby. They're not going to leave us. Besides, we went through the same thing."

Gaara sighed. "I know. Oh well. That's part of having children."

"Yep."

Kankuro sat down and pulled Gaara in his lap. Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and cuddled up against him. "I love you." Gaara whispered.

"I love you too Gaara. So much."

They stayed together in silence. Gaara thought how wonderful life had been since he and Kankuro first started their relationship in Suna. It hadn't been perfect...it had been far from perfect, but in the long-run they had each other and best of all they had their beautiful children and that's all he could ever ask for.

**The End**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! I couldn't think of a better ending than this. I'm thinking of a sequel featuring the children, but if I do write it, I won't be writing it till after Cruel Intentions. I will be writing that very soon. Please review! I really want to know if you liked it!


End file.
